Doushite Kimi wa Suki ni natte Shimattandarou?
by dhitta
Summary: UPDATE CHAP5!Dulu ada istriku yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang selalu melakukan semuanya untukku. Melayani kebutuhanku...Dan kini semenjak aku tak bersamanya aku merasa semua ini melelahkan.. Yunjae-Chunjae! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Anyeong chigu!

Dhitta hadir lagi nih, *kapan lu hadir?* Kekeke...sebenernya saya adalah seorang author di fandom Naruto. Tapi belum lama saya nimbrung di fic ini. Dan saya mau meramaikan fandom ini juga. Sebenernya juga fic ini adlah karya lama saya di fandom naruto, fic ini mendapat respon yang lumayan baik dari para readers. Bermula dari saya membaca kembali fic-fic lama saya, dan pas baca fic ini ternyata menurut saya cocok juga untuk pairing paling hot yang saya suka yaitu YUNJAE! Jadi saya ingin mencoba mengubah tokohnya menjadikan yunjae version...

Jadi semoga responnya sama baik dengan yang naruto version ya...makasih...

Warning : Gender switch! Mian readers saya belum bisa membuat fic yaoi walaupun saya sering membaca...*buka kartu* Jadi sementara jae jadi yeoja dulu ya...kekekekeke, kedua mengandung kegajean tingkat tinggi dan mohon maap untuk fans yunho, aku buat disini yunho rada kejem sama jae...*ditimpuk*

So...enjoy it

Summary : Aku mencintainya. Tapi ia tak mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa ia menghamiliku? " Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou Yunnie-ah...?"

Disclaimer : Semua yang main disini bukan milik saya tapi milik masing-masing *apaan sih*

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (main chara)

Jung Yunho (main chara)

Stephanie Hwang (Tiffany SNSD)

Kim Youngwoon

Rated : T

Enjoy it...

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou?**

**(Why did I fall in love with you?)**

Kim Jaejoong, itulah namaku. Yeoja bersahaja, berambut hitam. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan sastra Jepang disalah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul. Aku hanyalah yeoja biasa, tidak cantik juga tidak pintar. Disaat teman-teman kuliahku memiliki tubuh langsing dan berbodi aduhai, aku masih bertahan dengan postur tubuhku yang kurus dan berbodi rata.

Tak ada yang istimewa bagiku. Mungkin yang istimewa hanya tinggi badanku saja yang melebihi yeoja Asia pada umumnya, atau bisa disebut aku ini yeoja berbadan tinggi. Dan bila disampirkan dengan bobot tubuhku terlihat sangat tidak ideal. Usiaku 20 tahun. Diusia ini sedikitpun aku tak pernah menikmati apa itu pacaran. Aku tak pernah ingin punya kekasih. Karena akupun juga tak ingin menikah.

Aku takut. Ya...aku takut. Semacam trauma. Aku takut seperti umma. Mati ditangan orang yang dicintainya. Ummaku meninggal akibat sering dianiyaya appa. Kepala umma dibenturkan ketembok hingga pecah, dan tubuhnya juga dianiyaya oleh appa habis-habisan hingga akhirnya meninggal dunia. Appaku melakukan itu saat ia dibawah pengaruh setan bernama alkohol.

Umma yang kusayangi itu meninggal saat aku berusia enam tahun. Diusia yang begitu dini aku dipaksa untuk melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri aksi brutal appa hingga umma meninggal. Diusia yang begitu dini pula aku harus menerima kenyataan untuk hidup sebatang kara tanpa ada keluarga yang menampung.

Akhirnya aku dipungut oleh tetanggaku. Seorang ajhuma baik yang memiliki seorang putra yang usianya tiga tahun lebih muda dariku. Kim Hyun Mi ajhuma dan youngwoon-ah.

Kujalani hidup ini dengan tegar dan gagah. Aku tak pernah mengetahui dimana appa sekarang berada. Apakah ia masih hidup sampai sekarang pun, aku tak tahu.

Kalian percaya karma? Aku percaya. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan aku takut. Aku takut karma itu terjadi dan pada akhirnya hidupku akan sama seperti umma. Aku ingin, sangat ingin memiliki seorang anak. Anak yang lahir dari rahimku sendiri. Namun aku enggan memiliki seorang suami. Aku takut suamiku nanti, adalah namja kejam seperti appa. Lalu hidup dalam penderitaan seperti umma. Dan pada akhirnya mati.

Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak memiliki orang yang aku sukai. Jung Yunho namanya. Ia adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran di Universitas yang sama denganku. Ia tampan, cerdas dan kaya. Namja idaman seluruh yeoja. Aku sangat menyukai dirinya yang pandai dan cerdas. Aku tak menyukai wajahnya yang tampan atau kekayaannya yang takkan habis. Yang penting adalah cerdas.

Aku menyimpulkan bahwa perasaanku padanya adalah perasaan kagum. Kagum pada keahlian dan kepandaian yang tak kupunya. Aku sangat ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran, namun apa daya nilai tes dan otakku tak cukup untuk masuk jurusan itu.

Yunho sudah memiliki orang yang ia sukai. Seorang yeoja rupawan berambut pirang. Stephanie Hwang, mahasiswi jurusan hukum yang juga seorang penyanyi pendatang baru yang terkenal. Yeoja ini biasa dipanggil Tiffany. Yeoja campuran Amerika ini sangat cantik, pandai dan sexy. Jika Yunho adalah namja idaman maka Tiffany adalah yeoja idaman. Tak hanya cantik luar, tapi ia juga cantik didalamnya. Aku mengenal Tiffany. Karena kami pernah satu sekolah tepatnya saat SMP dan SMA. Ia baik dan sopan.

Wajar jika Yunho menyukainya, semua juga tak heran. Tapi tetap saja banyak yeoja yang gigit jari setelah mengetahui bahwa seorang Jung Yunho menyukai Tiffany. Tapi mereka akan lebih gigit jari jika mengetahui bahwa aku seorang Kim Jaejoong, yeoja jelek dan bodoh inilah yang akan menjadi nyonya Jung yang sesungguhnya.

Kalian heran? Kalian tak salah, semua orang juga akan memasang tampang heran ketika melihat undangan pernikahan kami.

Yunho tak pernah mencintaiku bahkan mengenalku pun mungkin tidak, sehingga ia tidak mungkin menikahiku karena ia menyukai Tiffany. Aku pun begitu, walaupun tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku menyukainya dan mengaguminya, tapi aku tak ingin menikah dengannya karena dari awalpun aku memang tak ingin menikah.

Kuelus perutku yang masih rata, tapi aku yakin bahwa beberapa bulan kedepan perut ini akan membuncit. Kalian tahu apa maksudku?

Aku mengelus perutku, aku mengelus anakku. Yah...anakku. Aku hamil. Aku hamil di luar nikah. Dan Jung Yunho lah tersangka dari semua ini. Aku mencintainya. Tapi ia tak mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa ia menghamiliku?

Jawabannya singkat saja. Orang mabuk pasti kehilangan akal kan? Itulah jawabannya. Mungkin ini adalah sialku yang pertama. Hari itu aku mengambil kuliah jam malam. Aku memilih kuliah jam malam karena aku berniat membantu Hyun Mi ajhuma menopang kehidupan keluarga dengan bekerja part time disebuah cafe.

Saat sedang melewati salah satu lorong kampus yang sepi karena sudah malam memang, aku mendengar suara teriakan frustasi dari seorang namja. Didorong rasa penasaran aku langsung mencari sumber suara dan keputusanku untuk mencari sumber suara itulah yang membawaku sampai seperti ini.

Aku melihat tubuh lunglai seorang namja yang kukenal. Dia Yunho, dia Jung Yunho dan ditangan kanannya ada sebuah botol yang kukenali itu adalah botol yang berisi minuman keras. Pandangan kami bertemu. Aku terasa tersihir. Saat itulah ia datang menghampiriku. Aku terdiam ditempatku semula, sudah kubilang kan tadi kalau aku terasa tersihir oleh tatapan matanya. Aku ingin pergi dari sini, tapi entah kenapa kakiku sulit untuk digerakan. Kaku.

Saat jarak kami tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, aku sadar dan dapat kembali menggerakan kakiku. Segera saja aku mengambil langkah lari. Tapi itu sia-sia. Kalian tahu kata terlambat? Itulah yang terjadi padaku. Aku terlambat melangkah dan Yunho telah menarik tanganku. Merengkuhku dengan paksa. Ia mencekokiku dengan minuman keras yang ada ditangannya. Aku melawan. Namun yang terjadi malah ia semakin brutal.

Hingga akhirnya ia mencium bibir ini dengan paksa dan kasar. Cairan bening mengalir dari pipiku saat merasakan perih yang luar bisa dari bibirku yang berdarah karena ulahnya yang menggigit bibirku. Memaksaku untuk membukanya.

Kepalaku terasa berputar. Aku mual karena ciuman dan minum keras yang sekarang telah bermuara diperutku. Hingga pada akhirnya aku tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, kepalaku melayang terasa gelap. Kesadaranku menipis dan akhirnya jatuh dalam pusaran ketidak sadaran. Terakhir kali yang kudengar adalah suara teriakannya yang berkata ' Kenapa kau menolakku Tiffany-ah?' hanya itu.

Aku tak merasakan apapun. Aku tak merasakan apapun saat itu. Bahkan aku tak merasakan apa-apa saat kesucian yang kujaga selama ini telah direnggut paksa olehnya.

Aku menangis. Aku menangisi keadaanku. Tubuh telanjang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Sakit, tubuhku terasa sakit semua. Seperti ada jarum kasat mata yang menusuk semua bagian tubuhku.

Aku menatap punggungnya nanar. Ia yang melakukan semua ini. Aku berteriak frustasi. Tapi ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan jijik.

Tepat dihari ulang tahunku, aku mendapat hadiah dari Tuhan. Aku hamil. Hasil dari pemerkosaan itu. Aku memberitahu semua ini padanya, pada Jung Yunho. Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata 'gugurkan'. Aku tersentak kaget. Aku tak mungkin membunuh darah dagingku. Bagaimanapun bayi yang ada didalam kandungan ini adalah anakku, walaupun aku yakin ia tak menginginkannya. Ia melakukan ini karena sedang patah hati.

Belakangan kudengar Tiffany menjalin hubungan dengan seorang model. Inikah alasannya? Mungkin ia depresi dan akhirnya melakukan hal itu diluar kendali. Aku sangat mengutuk dirinya yang telah menjerumuskanku kedalam deritanya sendiri. Atau aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menderita? Molla...

Karena seolah peristiwa yang dialami umma terulang dalam kembali padaku. Bedanya saat itu appa menganiyaya umma hingga tewas, sedangkan aku diperkosa oleh Yunho. Kesamaannya mereka berdua, appa dan Yunho sama-sama dalam pengaruh minuman keras. Aku mungkin beruntung tak berakhir seperti umma.

Aku menceritakan hal ini pada Youngwoon-ah. Karena aku berfikir percuma menutupi hal ini, karena akupun tak bisa menjalani hal ini sendirian. Karena aku bodoh, maka dari itu aku tak bisa menjalani ini sendirian.

Youngwoon-ah mendatangi Yunho di kediaman keluarga Jung yang megah itu. Oppaku memintanya untuk menikahiku. Ini bukan kemauanku, karena aku berniat untuk membesarkan anak ini sendiri. Tapi Youngwoon-ah berkata aku tak akan sanggup menjalani hidup sebagai orang tua tunggal. Kasihan anakku nanti jika terlahir tanpa seorang appa. Lagipula bagaimana pun seorang anak pasti butuh sosok seorang appa untuk membimbingnya dan yang terburuk adalah aku dan anakku takkan sanggup menahan cibiran negatif dari orang lain tentang statusku yang melahirkan tanpa ada surat menikah dan status anakku yang lahir tanpa nama appanya di akta kelahirannya.

Appanya Yunho, Mr Jung menyanggupi hal itu dengan alasan karena tak kuat menahan malu jika orang-orang tahu putranya menghamili seorang yeoja yang tak dikenalnya karena mabuk.

Pernikahan pun digelar. Dan disinilah aku berdiri. Berdiri diatas pelaminan. Berdiri dengan gaun indah berwarna putih mewah yang menutupi tubuh yang sudah kuanggap kotor ini. Kotor karena telah terjamah oleh tangan namja sebelum aku menikah terlebih kami melakukan itu bukan atas dasar keinginan kami dari hati yang terdalam. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri berdiri tanpa kharisma dengan tuxedo putihnya dengan sematan mawar merah didadanya. Apakah ia tampan? Tidak sama sekali. Tampangnya kusut, dan semakin kusut saja wajahnya ketika melihat Tiffany hadir bersama kekasihnya.

Kami menyalami para tamu undangan yang datang. Para tamu tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata selamat berbahagia. Tapi entah kenapa sugesti dalam hatiku serta otakku berubah menjadi mereka seolah berkata "selamat menderita". Tak ada binar bahagia dari aku maupun Yunho. Karena memang pernikahan ini hanya dilandasi dengan malu dan bukan cinta.

Dan inilah cerita hidupku berasal. Hidup yang selama ini kujalani ternyata akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku akan hidup sebagai seorang istri yang tak pernah diinginkan. Aku juga akan hidup bersama dengan anakku yang selalu dianggap sebagai buah kesalahan oleh suamiku, Jung Yunho.

Tapi aku akan berjuang untuk hidup ini. Aku akan hidup untuk anakku dan bukan untuk suamiku, Jung Yunho. Karena memang aku tak pernah menginginkannya.

End Chapter 1

Hehehe...maaf ya chapter depan changmin sama chunnie hadir disini! Kan baru prolog...kekekeke...insyaallah kalau ada ide mau dibuat beda alurnya sama yang Sasusaku ver..pokoknya Yunjae vers deh..Terinspirasi buat ini gara-gara nonton Cruel temptation...pokoknya tuh drama top dah! Salut sama si min soo hee a.k.a eunjay! *apa sih*

Ditunggu reviewnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Agak sedikit sulit merubah ficnya, karena selalu kebawa sama yang naruto vers-nya. Jadi lama deh saya update...dan pas update juga mohon maaf jika mengecewakan *formal mode on*

Setelah ini mungkin akan lebih kompleks masalahnya dan kayanya fic ini bakal multichap juga...*nunduk pasrah* Tapi sekali lagi bagi readers yang terbiasa dengan jae namja, tak masalah kalau dibayangkan Jae tetap namja.

Ok enjoy it...

Warning : Gender switch! Mian readers saya belum bisa membuat fic yaoi walaupun saya sering membaca...*buka kartu* Jadi sementara jae jadi yeoja dulu ya...kekekekeke, kedua mengandung kegajean tingkat tinggi dan mohon maap untuk fans yunho, aku buat disini yunho rada kejem sama jae...*ditimpuk*

Summary : Sekali-kali tak apalah kulanggar janjiku padamu Yunnie-ah...Toh kau juga tak memperdulikanku...Doushite kimi wa suki ni natte shimattandarou Yunnie-ah? Yunjae, Chunjae. RnR

Disclaimer : Semua yang main disini bukan milik saya tapi milik masing-masing *apaan sih*

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong (main chara)

Jung Yunho (main chara)

Park Yoochun

Jung Moonbin

Park Inhwan

Kim Youngwoon

* * *

><p><strong>Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou?<strong>

**(Why did I fall in love with you?)**

Chapter 2

Jung Jaejoong, itulah namaku. Margaku telah berubah seiring dengan berubahnya hidupku. Takkan ada lagi kehangatan yang biasa kurasakan saat Hyun Mi ajhumma memelukku. Takkan ada derai tawa dan canda saat Youngwoon-ah mulai bertingkah konyol, juga tidak ada lagi jeritan kesalku karena dongsaengku itu menjahiliku. Takkan ada senyuman dari semua sahabatku. Aku putus kuliah. Mertuaku bilang aku hanya perlu diam dirumah mengurus rumah tangga.

Tak ada senyum dan tak ada binar kebahagian dalam kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Semua terasa hampa dan sunyi. Walaupun serumah, Yunho tak pernah menegur ataupun menyapaku seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya. Seakan aku tak pernah ada. Seolah matanya memiliki sensor bernama 'anti Jaejoong' sehingga ia tak pernah memandangku.

Tak ada ucapan ' Selamat malam istriku' kala aku berbaring disampingnya. Yang ada hanya tendangan kakinya yang mengusirku kala aku naik ke atas ranjang kami. Ia tak sudi tidur seranjang denganku. " Jijik aku tidur denganmu!" Itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Tak ada ucapan 'Selamat pagi chagiya!' saat aku terbangun dalam pelukannya. Yang ada hanya gerakan tangannya yang menjambak rambutku jika ia lebih dulu bangun. "Dasar malas! Tidur saja yang kau bisa!" kalimat itulah ucapan selamat pagi ala suamiku, selamat pagi ala Jung Yunho. Ucapan yang lebih pantas jika disebut dengan makian.

Sakit. Seperti ada ribuan samurai yang menghujamkan pedangnya ke dadaku. Tak pernah kudapatkan perlakuan baik darinya. Sofa ruang tamu, disanalah aku tidur bersama dengan anakku. Anak yang ada dalam kandunganku. Aku bertahan disini karena anakku. Bersabarlah nak, lahirlah kedunia dengan selamat. Dengan itu kau bisa melindungi umma dari tangan dingin appamu.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah berangkat kuliah dan baru pulang ketika larut malam. Tak jarang ia pulang mabuk. Dengan keadaan yang sangat tak enak untuk dilihat. Tak jarang aku menemukan noda-noda kemerahan disekitar lehernya. Juga harum parfum wanita yang menguar di pakaiannya. Kututup telingaku rapat saat menerima telepon dari orang yang tak kukenal. Ya...orang itu mungkin kekasih-kekasih Yunho yang lain, yang selalu menjelek-jelekanku. Melontarkan kalimat kotor yang menyakitkan.

Cemburu? Sangat. Biar bagaimanapun aku mencintainya. Dan perasaan cemburu selalu muncul dihatiku. Tapi apa daya bagiku, aku tak punya hak banyak untuk bisa kutuntut. Karena akhirnya ia akan selalu mengeluarkan ancamannya yang selalu membungkam mulutku. Ya...ancaman tentang keselamatan anakku.

Selama aku hamil, ia tak pernah sedikitpun menanyakan bagaimana keadaan anak dalam kandunganku. Ia tak pernah membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kehamilanku. Aku pergi sendiri. Aku pergi ke bidan yang tak jauh dari rumah dengan uangku sendiri.

Ia tak pernah memberiku nafkah. Aku tidak dinafkahi olehnya. Padahal yang kutahu ayah dan ibunya selalu memberikan uang padanya untuk kehidupan keluarga. Tapi tak sepeserpun uang itu sampai ketanganku.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja menjadi penyiar radio dengan menggunakan identitas sahabatku. Uang gaji menjadi penyiar radio ini kugunakan untuk menyiapkan kelahiran anakku nanti dan juga untuk makanku sehari-hari. Ya...hanya untuk makanku. Karena ia tidak pernah sudi makan-makanan yang dibuat olehku. Ia selalu makan diluar.

Setiap hari hanya cacian dan makian yang dikeluarkan oleh Yunho. Aku ikhlas menerima semua itu. Dan entah kenapa aku malah semakin mencintainya. Bodoh? Ya aku bodoh. Aku yeoja babbo. Orang pintar tak akan tahan hidup bersama orang seperti Jung Yunho. Hanya orang bodoh seperti aku yang tahan dengan siksaan fisik dan mental yang ia berikan.

Sebulan, dua bulan, sembilan bulan sudah aku bertahan dengannya. Aku merasakan sakit yang amat sangat mendera perutku. Aku akan melahirkan? Ya...kupikir begitu. Aku berjalan dengan gagah ke tempat bidan. Tak kuhiraukan rasa sakit itu. Tekadku hanya satu, anakku harus lahir.

Disaat banyak ibu muda sepertiku yang bahagia karena dapat melihat anak mereka lahir kedunia didampingi oleh suami mereka. Disinilah aku, berbaring menahan sakit. Berjuang untuk melahirkan anakku tanpa ada suami yang mendampingi. Aku berjuang sendirian.

Yunho datang. Ia datang karena aku menelponnya. Aku tak ingin orang lain curiga karena aku melahirkan tanpa didampingi suami. Karena memang itulah yang diinginkannya. Yunho ingin agar orang lain tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada rumah tangga kami.

Ia selalu baik, ramah dan perhatian padaku didepan para tetangga, keluarga dan kerabatnya. Tapi jika tak ada mereka. Jangan harap, yang ada malah makian ,pukulan dan tendangan.

" Dasar istri merepotkan!" Itulah yang kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar ketika aku memberitahunya kalau aku telah melahirkan.

Ia duduk disampingku saat ini. Disamping tempat tidur rumah sakit. Begitu ia tahu aku melahirkan dibidan, Yunho langsung memindahkanku kerumah sakit. Ia hubungi semua anggota keluarganya. Dengan nada suara yang ceria dan bahagia.

Ia duduk dengan tampang sumringah. Ya...sumringah karena disana ada Mr Jung, Mrs Jung, dan adik iparku Jung Changmin serta Hyun Mi ahjumma juga Youngwoon-ah dongsaengku. Kita lihat saja nanti, begitu mereka semua pergi juga ia akan langsung mengacuhkanku. Tapi aku senang, walau sebentar tapi aku dapat melihat senyumnya.

Aku hanya menatap wajahnya sendu. Semakin lama menatapnya aku semakin mencintainya, tapi seiring dengan perasaan cinta yang kurasakan, aku juga dapat merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dihatiku. Sakit yang berasal dari lubang dihatiku yang dibuat olehnya. Apa yang kau rasakan setiap kali melihatku Yunnie-ah? Tahukah kau bahwa aku mencintaimu Yunnie-ah? Jongmal Saranghaeyo...

Kutatap malaikat yang ada didekapanku. Ia begitu mungil dan ringkih. Dia adalah putraku. Ia sangat tampan. Kulitnya putih kemerah-merahan. Rambutnya yang hitam, mata musang kecil seperti milik appanya. Begitupun dengan raut wajahnya, putra kecilku ini begitu mirip dengan Yunho. Melihatnya seperti melihat Yunho.

Masih terngiang ditelingaku, kata-kata Yunho ketika pertama kali melihat putranya. "Kenapa harus mirip denganku? Memuakkan!".

Hah...Putraku tak salah Yunho-ah, ia mirip denganmu semata-mata hanya untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa ia adalah darah dagingmu. Kau adalah appanya, ia sudah berjuang kuat tetap bertahan untuk kita dan sampai kapanpun itu tak akan pernah berubah. Aku ini takkan hamil jika tak ada Yunho.

" Jadi siapa nama cucu tampanku ini?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Mrs Jung, shiemmoni-ku . Aku tersenyum. Mata jernihku bergerak melirik Yunho. Ia nampak berfikir keras. Sudah kuduga. Jangankan menyiapkan nama, peduli saja mungkin tidak. Aku menunduk sedih. Pasrah...

" Kalian belum menyiapkan nama?" Tanya shiabeoji-ku, Mr Jung heran.

" Hm..masalah..itu-"

" Moonbin...Jung Moonbin." Ucapku lirih sambil menatap suamiku. Mungkin aku akan dipukulnya karena telah lancang memotong pembicaraannya. Tapi aku menolongnya kan?

Yunho balas menatapku. Mata kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Ia tersenyum. Kujelaskan lagi Jung Yunho tersenyum padaku. Hatiku terasa meleleh. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa senyum itu hanya sandiwara belaka tapi aku tetap merasakan ada sisi baik suamiku. Karena aku harus mengakui, meski tak menginginkannya tapi aku mencintainya.

" Nama yang bagus Jae..." Puji Hyun Mi ahjumma. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ya...dalam doaku aku berharap bahwa kelak putraku itu, Moonbin dapat melindungi ummanya juga menjadi sumber kebahagianku. Menjadi namja tampan dan gagah idaman semua orang serta bertanggung jawab. Ya...bertanggung jawab. Bagiku Yunho yang sudah bersedia menikahiku adalah salah satu bentuk dari tanggung jawabnya. Hanya saja kelak aku ingin Moonbin tak melakukan ini, karena dalam doaku juga aku berharap agar Moonbin bisa menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya sehingga ia takkan memperlakukan istrinya seperti appanya memperlakukan ummanya. Walau dalam doaku yang selanjutnya aku selalu berharap Yunho akan berubah dan pada akhirnya menerima keberadaanku dan Moonbin seperti permata yang harus disayang, dirawat, serta dilindungi dan bukan seperti rumput liar yang selalu dianggap pengganggu.

Perlahan aku merasakan tangan lembut milik shiemmoni-ku mengambil Moonbin dari dekapanku. Aku mengizinkannya.

"Anyeong haseyo...Jung Moonbin imnida..!" Candanya penuh dengan kebahagian. Kebahagian telah mendapat cucu. Hatiku kembali menangis. Aku selalu berharap bahwa yang mengatakan hal itu adalah sosok suamiku...Jung Yunho.

0000000000000000

Kehadiran Moonbin ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil kami tak lantas membuat Yunho melunak. Kehadiran malaikat kecilku itu malah semakin membuatnya menjadi. Ia jadi lebih kasar dan cepat marah. Kesalahan kecil saja selalu ia besarkan. Dan akhirnya aku pula yang harus menjadi sasaran empuk baginya.

" Dasar bodoh! Begitu saja salah!" Kata itulah yang kuterima pagi ini bersamaan dengan gerakan tangannya yang menamparku. Bagiku tamparan ini belum sekeras biasanya karena aku pernah merasakan yang jauh lebih keras dari ini. Kenapa dia begini? Masalahnya sepele. Hanya karena aku salah mengambil kaus kaki. Aku menangis. Tapi hanya dalam hati saja. Jika aku menangis dihadapannya, aku akan semakin disiksanya.

Ia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian diruang keluarga. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung tegapnya. Punggung yang tak pernah kusentuh dan tak pernah kujadikan sandaran.

" Jangan keluar! Ingat itu!" Perintahnya. Aku tahu kenapa ia tak mengizinkanku keluar. Karena aku tak boleh menunjukan tanda memerah ini. Tanda memerah dipipiku. Agar orang-orang tidak curiga dan selalu menganggapnya sebagai Tuan Jung yang menyayangi istri dan anaknya.

" Oh dan satu lagi.." Suaranya kembali terdengar, tubuhnya berbalik dan menatapku. Aku masih dalam posisiku. Jatuh tersungkur dan belum ada niat untuk berdiri. Ia berjalan kearahku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat ia mulai berjongkok dihadapanku dan mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku takut. Aku takut pada suamiku sendiri.

Perlahan yang kurasakan bukanlah sakit akibat pukulan Jung Yunho, suamiku. Melainkan ada sesuatu yang aneh dan belum pernah kurasakan. Lembut dan dingin, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku membuka mataku mataku kabur akibat ada selaput bening tipis yang menutupi mataku. Aku berkaca-kaca dan setelah air mata itu tumpah, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah suamiku yang begitu dekat. Matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung semua dapat kulihat sempurna. Aku juga dapat melihat dan merasakan tangan kanannya mengusap pipiku lembut.

Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Aku bahagia. Inikah rasanya disentuh oleh orang yang kucintai? Yunho terus bertahan dan akupun begitu. Perlahan kupejamkan mataku, merasakan dan meresapi sentuhan suamiku, Jung Yunho yang langka ini.

Hampir sekitar satu menit, Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku. Aku merasa kosong dan hampa. Perlahan aku membuka kembali mataku dan tiba-tiba...

Plak...

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menampar wajahku. Aku mengerjap kaget dan melihat banyak lembaran uang won yang berserakan ditubuhku.

" Itu uang untukmu! Berhentilah bekerja! Kau membuatku malu!" Desisnya seraya berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkanku. Sekilas aku dapat melihat tatapan jijiknya yang selalu ditujukan padaku.

Tangisku sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sebagai istri aku merasa terhina. Tak adakah cara yang lebih baik, dan haruskah ia memberikan uang padaku dengan cara melemparnya? Ia melakukan itu seolah aku ini pelacur yang baru dibayarnya. Bahkan mungkin pelacur sekalipun tak diperlakukan seperti itu.

Aku menangis dalam diam. Bertubi-tubi hinaan yang diberikannya padaku. Setelah sentuhan hangatnya yang membuat hatiku melambung tinggi, ia langsung jatuhkan aku dengan penghinaan seperti ini.

Aku menatap nanar lembaran uang yang berserakan dilantai. Aku mengambilnya satu persatu, mengumpulkannya. Dengan uang ini aku dan Moonbin akan tetap hidup. Ditengah rasa sakit yang mendera batinku, ada secercah harapan bagiku. Ya...harapan bahwa Yunho telah memikirkan kehidupanku. Ia telah menafkahiku walau dengan cara yang hina dina begini, aku tetap bersyukur.

Terima kasih Tuhan...

0000000000000000

Kutatap wajah damai milik putraku. Tuhan, diusianya yang baru menginjak empat bulan ini ia begitu tampan. Aku jadi teringat dengan ucapan tetangga sebelah yang mengatakan bahwa Moonbin adalah copy Yunho. Mereka begitu mirip. Aku bahkan tak menemukan sedikitpun kemiripan antara aku dan Moonbin.

Dengan melihat Moonbin, aku seperti melihat Yunho. Apa mungkin Yunho sewaktu bayi seperti ini?

Moonbin menggeliat manja saat aku menyentuh pipinya yang bulat dan ranum mirip bakso itu. O..ya aku baru sadar bahwa hanya pipi Moonbin yang tak mirip dengan Yunho. Karena memang pipi Yunho jauh lebih tirus.

Hah...mungkin jika ia dewasa, pasti Moonbin tampan dan gagah seperti Yunho. Semoga saja. Dan jika benar terjadi pasti banyak yeoja yang rela mengantri untuknya.

Aku melirik jam berbentuk kimchi(?) yang menggantung dikamarku dan Moonbin. Sejak Moonbin lahir Yunho memang membuatkan kamar untuknya dan aku ikut tidur disana. Sudah pukul tiga pagi tapi Yunho belum pulang juga. Padahal paling malam biasanya hanya sampai jam dua belas atau jam satu ia pulang.

" TOK...TOK..."

Baru saja aku mencemaskan Yunho, sudah ada orang yang mengetuk pintu. Aku langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah Yunho, terdengar dari suara ketukannya yang keras.

" YA! JAE! PALLI! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu dan mendapati tubuh limbung Yunho yang langsung menubruk tubuhku. Untung aku sigap sehingga tak sampai kehilangan keseimbangan.

" Yun...yunho-ah...kau...hm..mabuk ya?" Tebakku. Dari mulutnya tercium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat.

" Heh...dasar istri babbo! Mau..aku..hik..mabuk itu suka-suka aku dong...heh? Mau minum berapa gelas soju atau tequila sekalipun aku tak akan mati!" Ia mulai mengoceh tak jelas. Aku segera membawa tubuhnya kesofa. Namun tiba-tiba saja...

BUGH...

Tubuhku terlempar jauh. Yunho melemparku dengan kasarnya. Aku jatuh tersungkur. Kurasakan sakit yang mendera punggungku.

" AKH...! Yun lepaskan..!" Aku meronta tak berdaya saat Yunho mulai menjambak rambut pendekku dan menyeretku. Kurasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Yunho menjambak rambutku keras dan rasanya rambutku ingin lepas semua. Aku mengerang kesakitan tapi tak dihiraukannya.

" Kenapa...Jae...kenapa kau menangis hah?" Ia menyeringai tak jelas. Aku semakin takut. Ia mulai mengoceh. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Yunho suamiku mendekat kewajahku.

" Ampun.." Bisikku lirih.

" Hah...ampun? Kau jalang Jae! Muak aku melihatmu! MATI SAJA KAU..!" Kurasakan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar mencekik leherku. Napasku tercekat. Apa aku akan mati sekarang?

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara jerit tangis Moonbin dari kamar. Kulihat mata Yunho semakin berkilat marah. Ia segera melepas tangannya dari leherku dan berjalan menuju kamarku dan Moonbin. Tidak takkan kubiarkan ia menyakiti putraku.

" LEPASKAN AKU!"

" Tidak..! Jangan sakiti Moonbin! Ak..aku saja..." Tubuhku bergetar hebat saat menahan kakinya. Tapi dengan mudah ia membuat tubuhku terlepas. Aku ditendangnya. Aku tak putus asa. Aku mencoba cara terakhir. Bagaimana pun akan kulakukan asalkan Moonbin selamat.

Aku berlari mendahului Yunho. Memasuki kamar Moonbin dan menguncinya dari dalam. Yunho tak menyerah ia masih menggedor-gedor pintu. Aku meringkuk sambil memeluk Moonbin dan menenangkannya dalam dekapanku. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Yunho memperlakukanku seperti ini. Tapi ini baru yang pertama kali ia menyakitiku sampai melibatkan Moonbin.

Beberapa lama, aku tak mendengar suara Moonbin lagi. Ia sudah berhenti. Aku bernapas lega. Moonbin menatapku. Aku tersenyum sendu. Kuciumi pipi ranum Moonbin lembut. Seolah mengerti perasaan ummanya, tangan-tangan mungil miliknya mengusap-ngusap pipiku. Aku menangis, Moonbin memang malaikat pelindungku. Jika ia tak menjerit dan menangis tadi, mungkin aku takkan selamat. Terima kasih nak...sudah menyelamatkan umma..

000000000000000

Empat tahun lebih sudah aku menjalani hubungan sebagai suami dan istri. Tapi tetap tak ada yang istimewa didalamnya. Meski statusnya berubah menjadi 'suamiku' tapi aku tak merasakan hal itu.

Aku bodoh, karena itulah aku bertahan menjalani hidup rumah tangga dengannya, Jung Yunho. Aku yakin orang lain mungkin takkan sanggup berhadapan dengan suami sepertinya. Dan hanya orang bodoh sepertiku sajalah yang justru malah semakin mencintainya. Setiap pukulan, tamparan dan tendangannya sudah kuanggap sebagai makanan sehari-hari bagiku. Aku sudah terbiasa. Benar-benar miris bukan?

Sejak kejadian itu, Yunho semakin tak perduli padaku dan Moonbin. Ia tak pernah mau mengurus bahkan memperhatikan perkembangan Moonbin.

Aku mengurus semua keperluan Moonbin sendiri. Yunho hanya berperan sebagai pemberi nafkah kami, dan tak pernah sedikit pun ia menggendong Moonbin. Menyentuhnya saja tidak

" Umma, apa Moonbin keren?" Suara lantang milik putraku terdengar. Aku tersenyum bangga padanya. Kutatap tubuh gagah nan mungil miliknya.

" Tentu saja sayang!" Jawabku. Moonbin tersenyum senang. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Moonbin sekolah. Aku sudah mengantongi izin dari Yunho, appanya meski butuh tenaga dan mental ekstra untuk membuat Yunho mengeluarkan uangnya untuk menyekolahkan Moonbin. Jadi aku sangat senang sekarang.

" Umma..."

" Ne...?"

" Apa appa akan menemaniku sekolah, umma?" Aku tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu. Aku menangkap ada raut sedih sekaligus berharap diwajah putra semata wayangku itu. Tangan-tangan mungilnya bergerak memperbaiki dasi seragam taman kanak-kanaknya yang miring.

" Appa sibuk sayang! Biar umma saja yang antar Moonbin ke sekolah ya.." Aku mencoba menghiburnya. Tapi sepertinya tak berhasil.

" Kenapa appa selalu sibuk? Kenapa appa tak pernah menemani Moonbin? Kenapa..kena...kenapa appa tak pernah main dengan Moonbin...ken..kenapa harus selalu dengan...dengan umma terus?" Ia mulai terasa teriris. Moonbin pun merasakannya. Ini yang aku takutkan.

" Moonbin, dengarkan umma..." Aku merangkul tubuhnya. Hangat. Kuusap lembut pipinya yang mengeluarkan air mata. Tak boleh, kau tak boleh menangis nak...

" Appa sibuk nak, jadi tak bisa menemani Moonbin sekarang. Akan ada waktunya nanti Moonbin akan bersama appa! Sabar ya sayang..."

" Tap...tapi...umma selalu bilang begitu! Tapi apa? Appa masih saja mengacuhkanku, appa tak pernah menganggapku ada umma...Appa ga sayang sama Moonbin kan umma?" Aku terdiam. Mungkin benar nak, appa mungkin tak sayang padamu. Tapi ada umma disini.

" Moonbin tak boleh bicara seperti itu nak! Moonbin percaya umma kan? Appa sayang sama Moonbin! Kalau appa ga sayang sama Moonbin, appa ga mungkin sekolahin Moonbin kan?" Aku mencoba menyakinkan Moonbin.

" Ingat seorang namja keren tak boleh menangis!" Ucapku sambil menyentuh hidungnya.

Kulihat perlahan Moonbin menggerakan tangannya untuk mengusap air matanya. Aku tersenyum ...diusia sedini ini putraku harus mendapatkan kesedihan yang seperti ini.

" Iya umma...mianhae umma.."

Aku tersenyum bangga padanya. Inilah putraku. Aku bangga padanya. Ia kuat meski terus diterjang oleh penderitaan seperti ini. Ya...aku yakin putraku ini menderita jika terus diacuhkan appanya. Kupeluk tubuhnya sekali lagi.

" Umma menangis?" Lagi-lagi aku tak mampu menahan emosiku. " Aku kan tidak nakal umma. Kok menangis umma..."

" Tidak Moonbin. Ayo cepat berangkat sayang, nanti kita terlambat..."

0000000000000000000

" Anyeong Haseyo, naneun Jung Moonbin imnida!" Aku tersenyum saat melihat putra kecilku berdiri didepan kelasnya. Memperkenalkan diri. Ia sama sekali tidak gugup, nampak gagah, tampan dan keren. Kulihat ada beberapa yeoja kecil nampak memerah wajahnya akibat melihat wajah putraku. Hah...dasar Yunho kecil..banyak saja fansgirl-nya.

" Anyeong haseyo." Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang mengagetkanku. Aku langsung menoleh kesumber suara. Kulihat disampingku ada seorang namja. Namja tampan yang sangat stylist. Rautnya jelas memancarkan bahwa ia adalah namja tipe...apa ya...mungkin casanova

" Ah..anyeong haseyo!" Balasku ramah. Ia tersenyum. Mendadak wajahku memanas melihat senyumnya. Langsung saja kualihkan wajahku ke arah jendela kelas Moonbin.

" Nampaknya Inhwan cepat akrab dengan putra anda ya..." Ucapnya seraya mengikuti arah pandanganku. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Kulihat seorang namja kecil yang sangat imut sedang bermain puzzle dengan Moonbin.

" Ah...iya! Dari mana anda tahu itu putraku?" Tanyaku heran.

" Karena sedari tadi pandangan mata anda tak lepas darinya.." Jawabnya ramah. Aku tersenyum. Kuulurkan tanganku, mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

" Jaejoong, Jung Jaejoong imnida. Dan itu Jung Moonbin putraku. Anda?"

" Park Yoochun! Dan yang bersama putra anda adalah putraku namanya Inhwan. Senang berkenalan dengan anda Jung Jaejoong-shii." Ia memperkenalkan diri. Aku tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan Moonbin lewat jendela kelasnya. Kulihat Moonbin tertawa lepas dengan teman barunya itu.

" Putra anda tampan!" Namja bernama Yoochun itu memuji. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengar pujian itu. Putraku memang tampan.

" Pasti mirip ayahnya!" Aku tersenyum. Entah juga sudah berapa kali aku mendengar penuturan bahwa Moonbin mirip dengan Yunho. Memang benar adanya, semakin bertambah besar raut wajah Moonbin memang sangat mirip dengan Yunho dan sama sekali tak mirip denganku. Apa ini caramu untuk membuat appamu mengakuimu nak?

" Anda datang sendiri?"

" Ya..begitulah seperti yang anda lihat!" Jawabku ramah.

" Mian, tapi appa Moonbin tidak ikut mengantar?" Aku terdiam. Kalau saja bisa, aku juga ingin mengajak Yunho. Bagaimana pun ini adalah hari pertama Moonbin mengenal bangku sekolah. Lagipula sedari tadi kulihat teman-teman Moonbin yang lainnya diantar oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia pasti terpukul.

" Mianhae bukan maksudku bertanya yang macam-macam! Mian Jaejoong-shii!"

" Ah...anii! Kebetulan suamiku sedang sibuk bekerja, jadi tak bisa mengantarnya kesini!" Jawabku agak berdusta. Sibuk tak sibuk pasti kau tak mau mengantar Moonbin kan Yunnie-ah? Aku tesenyum pahit.

" Anda sendiri tidak datang bersama istri? Ah maksudku Inhwan tidak diantar ummanya?" Tanyaku balik.

" Kami sudah bercerai.." Jawabnya cepat, tegas dan cukup lantang. Membuatku jadi tak enak hati.

" Mian, aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

" Gwenchanayo! Santai saja Jaejoong-shii..." Ia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Aku agak tersipu. Selalu kubayangkan wajah Yunho yang tersenyum manis seperti itu.

" Sudah hampir empat tahun kami bercerai..."

" Empat tahun? Ah maaf maksudku usia Inhwan..." Tanyaku heran, kalau sudah empat tahun bercerai berarti ketika Inhwan lahir mereka bercerai? Ya...sepertinya aku sok tahu.

" Benar, dua bulan setelah Inhwan lahir istriku meminta cerai dariku! Dan hak asuh Inhwan seutuhnya ia berikan padaku tanpa ada niatan baginya untuk mempertahankan Inhwan..." Ucapnya pahit. Aku tersentuh. Ternyata ada juga orang yang kehidupan rumah tangganya tak berjalan mulus.

"Mianhae Yoochun-shii aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

" Tak apa! Bagiku itu masa lalu!" Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah itu kami saling bercakap-cakap tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Ternyata kami sebaya. Aku dan Yoochun-shii lahir ditahun yang sama dan hanya berbeda bulan saja. Tak kusangka juga ia ini merupakan penggemar novel stensil. Kaget juga sih, tapi kan usianya sudah dewasa. Wajar lah! Dan ia pernah sekolah lama di Amerika. Selepas bercerai dari istrinya pun Yoochun-shii membawa Inhwan putranya ke Amerika dan baru kembali sekitar setahun yang lalu. Dan entah kenapa wajahnya agak familiar dimataku. Seperti pernah bertemu. Tapi tak tahu dimana.

Yoochun juga menyenangkan, ia banyak berbagi pengalaman dalam menjalani hidup. Ia juga memberiku tips-tips mengurus anak dan tak kusangka pula ia cukup telaten juga mengurus anak padahal ia seorang namja. Hanya saja satu hal yang tak pernah disinggungnya adalah masalah pekerjaan.

" Daddy!" Tiba-tiba suara pekikan Inhwan terdengar dibelakangnya terlihat Moonbin yang tersenyum saat melihatku. Tak terasa jam belajar Moonbin dan Inhwan telah selesai. Pasti karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Yoochun-shii. Orang yang menyenangkan.

" Daddy...Daddy! Ini Moonbin! Teman Inhwan! Moonbin ini daddyku, daddyku keren kan?" Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat Inhwan bercute pose dihadapan Moonbin.

" Anyeong Haseyo ajjushi! Jung Moonbin imnida..! Khamsahamnida sudah mau menemani ummaku!" Ucap Moonbin sopan. Entah kenapa ucapan putraku ini membuatku sedikit malu.

" Ah cheonmaneyo! Moonbin-ah kau sangat sopan!" Puji Yoochun-shii lagi sambil mengelus kepala Moonbin lembut.

" Inhwan, ini teman daddy, umma dari Moonbin!" Aku langsung tersenyum ke arah Inhwan. Aigooo...anak ini begitu imut, dari fisik sama sekali tak ada kemiripan antara Yoochun-shii dan Inhwan ini. Mungkin lebih mirip ummanya.

" Anyeong Haseyo umma!" Pekik Inhwan bahagia dan lagi-lagi bercute pose.

" Aish Inhwan ini bukan umma! Panggil Jae ahjumma jangan umma!" Ralat Yoochun-shii.

" Hm...kalau begitu ahjumma jadi ummaku saja! Jadi mommyku!" Celetuk Ihwan membuatku kaget. Kulirik sekilah Yoochun-shii langsung mendeathglare putra mungilnya itu.

" Andwe! Ummaku punya appaku, Inhwan!" Sekarang giliranku yang melotot dan Yoochun-shii yang memasang ekspresi kaget saat mendengar kalimat posesif dari Moonbin.

" Hahaha...Moonbin benar. Inhwan tak boleh begitu sama ahjumma!" Ringis Yoochun-shii sambil mengelus kepala Inhwan lembut. Inhwan hanya bisa tertawa cute dan menggumamkan kata maaf. Aku sendiri jadi tersipu saat mengingat kalimat posesif putraku itu. Andai saja Yunho yang bersikap posesif begitu, mungkin aku sudah akan meloncat kegirangan. Hah...sepertinya aku mulai berkhayal babu lagi.

" Ahjumma cantik makan es krim sama Inhwan yuk! Moonbin juga ikut Inhwan juga!" Pinta Inhwan sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang menggemaskan. Aku tak mungkin menolak Inhwan yang sudah mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya itu. Tapi aku juga tak mungkin melanggar janjiku pada Yunho untuk pulang tepat waktu. Lamanya aku berfikir membuat Moonbin menatapku.

" Bagaimana umma?" Tanyanya meminta persetujuanku. Dari balik mata musangnya aku dapat melihat keinginan Moonbin untuk pergi bersama teman barunya itu. Tapi bagaimana ini...

" Ayo Jaema! Jae Ahjumma makan es sama aku sama Daddy juga!" Rengek Inhwan lagi lengkap dengan panggilan barunya itu. Jaema...singkatan dari Jae ahjumma mungkin?

Kulirik sekilas Yoochun-shii yang nampaknya juga ingin aku dan Moonbin ikut. Kalau sudah seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi.

" Baiklah.." Sekali-kali tak apalah kulanggar janjiku padamu Yunnie-ah...Toh kau juga tak memperdulikanku...

**End Chapter 2 **

* * *

><p>Mian ya readers ini masih rada mirip yang Naruto vers-nya. Tapi ntar akan saya buat lebih kompleks. Terus masalah Kangin alias Younwoon saya rubah jadi adiknya Jaejoong bukan adiknya. Hehehe...<p>

Bocoran chapter chapter kedepan : Siapa Yoochun sebenarnya? Apa masalah rumah tangganya begitu kelam sehingga Inhwan tumbuh tanpa mommy-nya? Yunho mulai merasa ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya setiap kali melihat Jaejoong, namun ada orang lain yang terlanjur dibuatnya menunggu untuk segera meninggalkan Jaejoong. Siapa itu? Jaejoong sendiri dihadapkan pada kesuksesan besar! Apa itu? Dan mengapa ia harus merelakan suaminya? Semuanya ada di chapter chapter kedepan dari Doushite kimi wa suki ni natte shimattandarou!

Terima kasih bagi yang readers yang sudah mereveiw. Semoga review lagi ya readers...*ditimpuk*. Maaf tak bisa menjawab dan mencantumkan nama readers sekalian karena tarif warnetnya sudah mendekati satu jam *nyarinya bareng tugas agama dan berkedok mencari tugas itu* dan duit saya emang cuma muat buat satu jam *curcol**digiles*

Tapi semoga bagi yang mereview saya doakan hari kalian menyenangkan, juga yang baca semoga ga jadi sakit mata karena fic saya yang gaje luar dalam ini dan semoga jadi menghibur...kekekeke...khamsahamnida, xie-xie!

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary :" ...Aku tak pernah mengharapkannya untuk hadir diantara kita! Menikah denganmu dan hidup bersama denganmu juga adalah sebuah kesalahan sama seperti lahirnya anak itu! Dan sampai kapanpun itu takkan pernah berubah.." " A-ani..Cheonmaneyo Chunnie-ah!" Yunjae-Chunjae RnR?

Disclaimer : FF ini punya saya...tapi cast-nya punya Allah dan diri mereka masing-masing...kekeke

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Jung Moonbin

Park Inhwan

* * *

><p><strong>Doushite Kimi wa suki ni Natte Shimattandarou<strong>

Chapter 3

Sender : **Park Yoochun**

" Jaejoong-shii anyeong! Jongmal Khamsahamnida sudah mau menemani

kami hari ini. Inhwan sangat senang bisa makan siang bersama dengan Moonbin tadi. Dari tadi ia tak berhenti mengoceh tentang makan siang tadi. Anakku itu benar-benar berisik Jaejoong-shii..hehehe

Jongmal Khamsahamnida ne.."

Received : 19.34.29

Today

Jaejoong tersenyum manis saat melihat pesan singkat dari Yoochun barusan. Yoochun? Siapa namja itu? Park Yoochun adalah appa dari teman putra kesayangannya Moonbin. Sudah kurang lebih sebulan ini Jaejoong berteman dengan Yoochun.

Namja bermarga Park itu menurutnya adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Yoochun juga mampu membuat Jaejoong tertawa ditengah masalah rumah tangganya yang kelam. Arah obrolan Yoochun entah kenapa selalu searah dengan Jaejoong dan Yoochun sendiri tak pernah membicarakan hal-hal atau topik yang terlalu berat sehingga membuat Jaejoong nyaman.

Bukan hanya itu, yang membuat Jaejoong nyaman berada disisi Yoochun adalah dikarenakan putra Yoochun, Inhwan sangat akrab dengan Moonbin putranya. Tak salah bukan jika ia berteman dengan orang tua dari teman akrab putranya sendiri.

Ia kembali tersenyum, sejenak melupakan aktivitasnya yang sedang mencuci piring dan dengan agak tergesa-gesa ia mulai membalas pesan dari teman barunya itu.

To : **Park Yoochun**

Ne, Cheonmaneyo!:)

Sent : 19.35.18

Today

Dulu Jaejoong adalah tipikal orang yang paling malas menanggapi pesan dari orang lain terlebih jika hanya berupa sms yang tidak bersifat penting dan mendesak. Tapi kini ia rela mengeluarkan pulsanya hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan sama-sama saja. Perubahan terjadi ne?

Sosok berkulit putih berwajah cantik itu kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang lebih lebar kali ini. Kenapa bisa begitu? Mungkin karena baru saja ponsel di saku apron miliknya kembali bergetar. Cepat sekali Yoochun membalas pesannya, ucapnya dalam hati.

Sender : **Park Yoochun**

"Hehehe...khamsahamnida! Kau tahu aku tak akan bosan menguncapkannya!

O...ya kau sedang apa Jaejoong-shii? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Received : 19.36.02

Today

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat isi pesan dari Yoochun barusan. Mungkin jika suaminya melihat pesan ini, ia akan langsung menghajar Yoochun. Bagaimana tidak, terlihat pesan dari Yoochun seperti seseorang yang sedang berusaha melakukan 'pendekatan'.Jaejoong tahu benar hal itu dan haruskah ia berharap suaminya akan marah? Tapi menurutnya Yunho bukanlah orang yang posesif terhadapnya. Dan salahkah jika ia berharap demikian?

Jaejoong menghela napasnya pelan dan akhirnya memilih untuk membalas pesan Yoochun lagi. Biarkanlah kali ini ia merespon orang lain. Selama lima tahun menjalani rumah tangga baru kali ini Jaejoong berteman dan berhubungan lagi dengan orang lain. Selama ini meski Yunho tak pernah melarang atau mengekangnya tapi ia selalu diam dirumah tanpa ada teman untuk berbagi. Jadi tak salah bukan ia begini?

Jaejoong masih tetap dalam aktivitasnya yaitu mencuci piring sambil sesekali membalas pesan dari Yoochun. Lima belas menit berlalu ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena pekerjaannya selesai. Semua piring telah bersih dapur pun demikian. Semua pekerjaan rumah selesai, hanya tinggal menunggu jam makan malam Yunho saja. Yunho terbiasa memesan makanan lewat telepon, jadi ia hanya tinggal menyiapkan piring dan minum saja.

Ia lirik jam berbentuk kimchi (?) yang tergantung di dapur. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit. Sebentar lagi tepatnya jam delapan malam adalah waktu tidur Moonbin. Jadi dengan tergesa Jaejoong melepas apronnya.

Langkah kakinya yang semula ingin bergerak menuju ruang tengah terhenti saat melihat sosok mungil Moonbin berjalan kearah Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Hari ini Yunho bebas dari jadwal praktek dirumah sakit. Yunho sendiri adalah dokter umum disebuah rumah sakit bersalin di Seoul, jadi ia pulang lebih cepat malam ini.

" Appa.." Panggil Moonbin. Namun tak ada respon dari Yunho. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan acara televisi yang ditontonnya.

" Appa, ayo kita main puzzle! Songsaengnim bilang aku boleh minta bantuan appa jika ingin menyelesaikannya!" Seru Moonbin sambil menyodorkan puzzle yang dibawanya kehadapan Yunho.

" Appa lelah! Pergilah!" Ketus Yunho tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Moonbin. Moonbin tak menyerah. Satu penolakan dari sang appa tak membuatnya menyerah untuk mengajak appanya bermain puzzle.

" Tapi appa, sebentar saja.." Pinta Moonbin semakin mendekat dan terus menyodorkan puzzlenya. Yunho masih cukup bersabar, hingga akhirnya karena terlalu dekat kotak puzzle itu tak sengaja menyenggol cangkir kopi yang sedang dipegang Yunho dan akhirnya tumpah mengenai celananya dan sofa. Sadar akan hal itu, Yunho langsung mendelik kearah Moonbin.

" Ap..appa..mian..mian..hae.."

" KAU! SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI!"

PRANG...

Bruk..seketika Moonbin terjatuh. Yunho menghempaskan kotak puzzle milik Moonbin setelah melempar cangkir kopinya kelantai. Puzzle milik Moonbin jatuh berantakan di lantai. Mata Jaejoong membulat melihatnya dan langsung menghampiri Moonbin yang terjatuh.

" Moonbin, chagi gwenchanayo..?" Tanya Jaejoong. Mata Moonbin telah memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

" Sudah jangan menangis...umma bereskan ya.." Bisik Jaejoong. Dipeluknya tubuh Moonbin dan tangannya dengan cekatan memasukan potongan demi potongan puzzle milik Moonbin kedalam kotaknya. Namun sebagian dari puzzle itu rusak dan basah terkena cairan kopi panas yang juga dilempar Yunho.

Sesekali mata Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang sedang mengeluarkan umpatan tak jelas sambil membersihkan celananya.

" APA?" Bentak Yunho saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata istrinya itu. Jaejoong buru-buru menundukan wajahnya, dan kembali fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah selesai, masih dengan tubuh Moonbin di gendongannya, Jaejoong mengambil lap basah dan lap kering bersih untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kopi yang tumpah dan membuang pecahan cangkir yang pecah dilantai. Kemudian memastikan tak ada pecahan cangkir yang tertinggal dilantai.

Jaejoong langsung membawa Moonbin ke kamar mandi. Mengajak Moonbin menjalankan ritualnya sebelum tidur yaitu gosok gigi dan cuci kaki. Dan langsung membawa Moonbin kelantai atas tempat dimana kamarnya dan kamar Moonbin berada.

" Chagi gwenchanayo?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi setelah membaringkan Moonbin di kasur. Moonbin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Tangan mungilnya mengusap kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

" Sudah jangan menangis..maafkan appa ya chagi. Appa sedang lelah karena banyak pekerjaan dirumah sakit jadi seperti itu. Moonbin harus mengerti ya.." Jelas Jaejoong. Dalam hati ia mengingkari kata-katanya barusan. Ia tahu jelas kalau Yunho begitu bukan karena ia lelah. Kembali hati Jaejoong sakit melihatnya.

" Ne umma. Salah Moonbin yang menganggu appa.." Ucap Moonbin sambil tersenyum tegar. Rasa takut langsung menyeruak dalam hati Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin melihat Moonbin terluka begini. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan sepahit ini. Dan Jaejoong takut jika pada akhirnya Moonbin terluka.

" Puzzle Moonbin rusak ya umma?" Tanya Moonbin dengan suara parau. Mata sipitnya mengarah ke kotak puzzle miliknya yang Jaejoong letakan di atas meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

" Besok umma belikan lagi ya baru ya.."

" Anii umma tidak usah. Besok akan Moonbin bersihkan sendiri puzzlenya."

" Terserah Moonbin saja, tapi nanti kalau sudah tidak bisa dibersihkan umma akan belikan yang baru yang lebih bagus ya, jangan sedih..." Hibur Jaejoong. Moonbin tersenyum lagi dan perlahan mulai menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu.

" Moonbin tidur ya umma..."

" Ne..Chagi tidurlah..umma akan temani Moonbin sampai tidur." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi dan kedua mata Moonbin. Bocah bermarga Jung itu pun langsung memejamkan matanya dan memeluk gulingnya. Dengan setia Jaejoong menunggu sampai putra semata wayangnya itu tertidur. Ia lantunkan lagu-lagu lembut sebagai pengantar Moonbin tidur. Sampai akhirnya suara panggilan Yunho terdengar.

" Maafkan umma Moonbin-ah.." Bisik Jaejoong pada putranya yang sudah tertidur.

Diluar, ia lihat Yunho baru saja menutup pintu depan. Ditangannya sudah ada bungkusan plastik berwarna putih berlabel sebuah nama restoran. Jaejoong bisa menebak kalau bungkusan plastik itu berisi makanan yang dipesan Yunho. Buru-buru ia langsung menghampiri Yunho dan meraih bungkusan plastik itu dan langsung melesat ke dapur.

Di dapur ia mulai mengeluarkan makanan dari bungkusan plastik itu. Seporsi jajangmyun yang Yunho pesan kali ini. Hanya satu porsi karena memang untuk Yunho seorang saja. Sudah pernah dibahas bukan kalau Yunho tak pernah ingin makan masakan Jaejoong.

" Sudah siap.." Gumam Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi jajangmyun itu ke arah Yunho yang telah duduk di meja makan. Dengan setia Jaejoong duduk diseberang Yunho dan menunggu sampai suaminya itu selesai makan.

Disaat itulah Jaejoong memperhatikan setiap detil wajah suaminya. Wajah tampan yang tak pernah tersentuh olehnya. Sesekali Jaejoong menghela napas pelan melihatnya. Kapan ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dikehidupan rumah tangganya? Lima tahun berjalan tapi tak sedikitpun Yunho berubah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian terbuka dan berjalan kearah Yunho dan menggodanya?

Itu tidak mungkin. Yang ada malah mungkin Yunho akan semakin jijik melihatnya. Lalu apa? Bahkan kehadiran Moonbin ditengah-tengah mereka pun tak membuat Yunho melunak. Suaminya itu malah dengan terang-terangan menolak kehadiran putranya itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

" Kau sudah makan?" Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Yunho. Sukses memecah keheningan sekaligus menyadarkan Jaejoong yang hampir tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

" Su-sudah." Jawab Jaejoong agak terbata. Dilihatnya Yunho masih berkutat dengan makanannya.

" Kalau begitu berhenti menatapku seperti orang kelaparan begitu!" Ketus Yunho dingin. Matanya sekilas melirik tajam mata Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Bahkan hanya dipandang begitu saja sudah membuat Yunho merasa tak nyaman. Ia tersenyum kecut.

" Aku selesai!" Gumam Yunho sambil meletakan sumpit dan sendoknya. Tangannya mulai meraih segelas air dan perlahan meminumnya. Jaejoong sendiri dengan cekatan mengangkat dan membersihkan sisa peralatan makan suaminya itu.

Yunho sudah akan beranjak dari dapur menuju ruang tengah namun terhambat oleh sesuatu. Pergelangan tangannya yang kekar digenggam seseorang. Yunho tahu betul itu adalah tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong lah orang yang menghambat langkahnya.

Yunho tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menolah kearah Jaejoong. Namun ia dapat merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang menyentuhnya perlahan mulai bergetar.

" Ak..aku..." bisik Jaejoong lirih.

" Kau pernah bilang kalau aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu kan?" Tanya Jaejoong. Lama Yunho tak menjawab namun dengan setia Jaejoong menunggu.

" Katakanlah.."

" Aku terima kau mengacuhkanku..aku terima kau tak pernah menganggapku..aku juga terima semua perilaku kasarmu padaku Yunho-ah..tapi kumohon...ku..mohon kabulkan permintaanku ini.."

"..."

" Ku..mo..hon jangan kau..kau acuhkan Moonbin..terima dia sebagai putramu. Bersikaplah lembut padanya..kumohon.."

"..."

" Yun..yunho-ah.."

" Kau tahu aku tak bisa melakukannya.."

" Ken..kenapa? Moonbin tetap anakmu Yun-"

" Bagiku ia adalah sebuah kesalahan! Aku tak pernah mengharapkannya untuk hadir diantara kita! Menikah denganmu dan hidup bersama denganmu juga adalah sebuah kesalahan sama seperti lahirnya anak itu! Dan sampai kapanpun itu takkan pernah berubah.."

Pegangan tangan Jaejoong perlahan mengendur. Dan akhirnya terlepas. Yunho pergi dengan angkuhnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada sosok Jaejoong yang telah ambruk. Dinding pertahanan yang susah payah dibangunnya seketika hancur luluh lantak.

Tangisnya pun pecah. Sekuat tenaga ia tutup mulutnya dengan tangannya semata-mata agar isak tangisnya tak menggila keluar.

Bug..bugh..bugh...

" Ke..kena..kenapa sakit..sakitnya tidak hilang..?" Bisik Jaejoong parau sambil berkali-kali memukul dadanya, berharap rasa sakit yang sangat itu hilang. Tapi tak berhasil. Berkali-kali ia lakukan itu pun tak akan membuat rasa sakit akibat penolakan itu hilang. Kenapa harus begini? Inikah takdir yang digariskan Tuhan untuknya? Ditolak oleh orang yang kalian cintai itu adalah hal yang menyakitkan bukan?

Yunho sadar akan hal itu. Sudut matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas hancurnya Jaejoong akibat kata-katanya. Telinganya pun juga dapat mendengar dengan jelas isak tangis memilukan Jaejoong yang membuat telinganya itu serasa panas terbakar.

Dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Hati nuraninya berteriak ingin kembali. Kembali dan merengkuh sosok rapuh itu lalu menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Namun ego miliknya berkata tidak. Tidak untuk kembali. Dan terus bersikukuh pada pendapatnya bahwa Jaejoong adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dan seperti ini lebih baik baginya. Menuruti apa kata ego-nya yang besar dan terus berjalan angkuh.

" Kau adalah kesalahan besar dalam hidupku, Kim Jaejoong!" Bisiknya dalam hati seraya menutup dan mengubur hati nuraninya rapat agar tak goyah.

00000000000000000000

" Aish...salah-salah! Letakan ini disini!"

" Disini daddy?"

" Ne! Good boy! Sekarang Moonbin kau mau meletakannya dimana?"

" Disini ahjussi."

" Ne...hahaha bagus!" Suara tawa dari Yoochun terus saja mengalun bersamaan dengan akrabnya kebersamaan namja berwajah cassanova itu dengan Inhwan dan Moonbin. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu. Ada dua kabar yaitu baik dan buruk yang menyeruak dalam hatinya.

Kabar baik itu tak lain adalah karena ia sudah dapat melihat kembali senyum manis dari Moonbin. Putranya itu mungkin sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dan Moonbin juga terlihat sangat senang bisa bermain puzzle dengan Yoochun.

Dengan Yoochun? Ya..miris melihatnya. Dengan Yoochun, Moonbin bisa sesenang itu, sedangkan dengan appa kandungnya sendiri ia terlihat begitu ketakutan. Dan itulah kabar buruknya.

Sulit baginya untuk bisa menerima semua penolakan yang Yunho tunjukan untuknya dan Moonbin. Bukan ini yang Jaejoong harapkan dalam hidupnya. Ia tak pernah menginginkan hidup yang seperti ini. Tapi mau bilang apa? Sudah terlanjur terjadi bukan. Dan Yunho benar, semua itu takkan berubah. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha tetap pada akhirnya takdir takkan berubah.

Yunho takkan pernah bisa menerimanya. Haruskah ia menyesal? Ia bukannya menyesal karena memang Yunho lah yang salah. Ia yang seharusnya marah karena namja itulah yang telah menyeretnya masuk dalam lubang penderitaan. Bukan keinginannya untuk menjalani hubungan ini dengan Yunho meskipun ia mencintainya. Dan bukan keinginannya pula Moonbin hadir diantara mereka.

Dan haruskah ia juga berfikiran sama seperti Yunho? Menganggap bahwa Moonbin adalah sebuah kesalahan?

" Umma."

Tidak. Moonbin bukanlah kesalahan. Moonbin adalah malaikatnya. Yang selama ini mampu membuatnya kuat menjalani hidup. Moonbin bukanlah kesalahan, melainkan sebuah anugerah.

" Umma." Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat merasakan tepukan ringan tangan Moonbin dipipinya. Dilihatnya wajah Moonbin sudah ada dihadapannya, menatapnya khawatir.

" Umma gwenchanayo?" Tanya Moonbin. Jaejoong masih belum tersadar penuh dari lamunannya hingga belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Moonbin. Barulah setelah itu Inhwan memeluknya dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

" Jae ahjumma lagi sedih ya?" Tanya Inhwan dengan logat khasnya. Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi Inhwan yang masih bergelayut di pinggangnya. Baru setelah itu menatap Moonbin.

" Gwenchana chagi. Tenanglah.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut hitam Moonbin, lalu merapihkan seragam kanak-kanak Moonbin yang sedikit berantakan.

" Inhwan, baby jangan peluk-peluk begitu! Nanti Jae ahjumma sakit perut kalau dipeluk begitu!" Ucap Yoochun pura-pura mengomel. Dan omelannya itu langsung disambut dengan ekspresi ngambek Inhwan. Aigooo...appa dan anak ini dua-duanya memang cute.

" Hehe..gwenchanayo Yoochun-shii. Inhwan sedang ingin bermanja-manja denganku ya?" Tanya Jaejoong dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari Inhwan.

" Ne! Habis dari tadi Jae ahjumma murung terus, kayak ayam sakit!" Komentar Inhwan sukses membuat duo namja, Moonbin dan Yoochun mendeath glare-nya. Tapi malah Inhwan balas dengan cute pose.

" Inhwan jangan bilang ummaku kayak ayam sakit!" Omel Moonbin posesif sambil memeluk ummanya. Inhwan juga tak mau kalah. Ia balas memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat. Dan jadilah Jaejoong jadi rebutan Inhwan dan Moonbin

" Sudah-sudah jangan rebutan...dua-duanya umma peluk!" Seru Jaejoong sambil memeluk keduanya senang. Inhwan hanya tertawa-tawa dipelukan Jaejoong begitu pun dengan Moonbin. Keduanya merasa sangat nyaman berada dipelukan sosok berkulit putih dan berparas cantik itu.

" Jae ahjumma jangan sedih nanti Inhwan sedih juga.." Ucap Inhwan yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya didada sebelah kiri Jaejoong, sedangkan Moonbin nyaman bersandar didada kanan Jaejoong.

" Inhwan seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu!" Ketus Moonbin dingin.

" Bodo amat! Inhwan kan sayang sama Jae ahjumma, hyung!" Balas Inhwan tak mau kalah. Jujur Jaejoong tersentuh dengan kata-kata Inhwan barusan. Ia tak menyangka ada juga orang lain diluar konteks keluarga yang menyayanginya didunia ini.

" Sudah jangan bertengkar. Lima menit lagi istirahat usai loh..." Yoochun mengingatkan. Moonbin dan Inhwan dengan enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong. Yoochun memang benar sebentar lagi waktu istirahat usai. Di sekolah ini ada setengah jam waktu istirahat bagi murid-murid. Dan berbeda dengan murid lainnya yang akan bermain bersama di taman sekolah, Moonbin dan Inhwan justru menemui umma dan appa mereka untuk bermain bersama. Seperti tadi mereka bermain puzzle bersama.

" Belajar yang rajin ya!" Pesan Jaejoong sambil mengecup kening Moonbin sayang.

" Aku ga dicium?" Tanya Inhwan iri melihat hyungnya dicium. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengecup kening Inhwan sayang. Inhwan langsung terkikik kikik tidak jelas. Moonbin yang melihat itu langsung menarik lengan Inhwan untuk masuk kekelas.

" Bye-bye daddy! Jagain ummanya Moonbin-hyung ya! Bye-bye!" Seru Inhwan dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yoochun hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendengarnya.

" Dasar cerewet!" Gumam Yoochun salah tingkah. Jaejoong lebih memilih diam. Jujur ia malu juga, pesan Inhwan memang terdengar seperti sedang menggodanya tadi.

" Ne, Jaejoong-shii anyeong!" Ledek Yoochun sambil tertawa-tawa. Postur tubuhnya yang memang lebih tinggi sedikit dari Jaejoong membuatnya harus merendahkan sedikit wajahnya untuk bisa bertatapan dengan wajah Jaejoong yang bersemu merah.

" Waeyo? Kau sengaja mengodaku hm?" Balas Jaejoong ketus sambil meninju ringan bahu Yoochun. Namja berwajah cassanova itu tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah. Jika hanya berdua begini mereka memang lebih sering bercanda-canda.

" Kenapa tak membalas pesanku semalam?" Tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong tertawa dibuatnya. Memang setelah mengantar Moonbin tidur semalam, ia sudah tidak membalas pesan Yoochun lagi. Dan Jaejoong sendiri tak menyangka Yoochun akan menanyakan hal ini.

Ditatapnya wajah Yoochun yang terlihat sangat menunggu jawabannya. Binar jahil mulai terlihat di wajah Jaejoong.

" Aku tidak membalasnya karena..." Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya.

" Karena..."

" Karena apa?"

" Karena aku takut suamiku akan langsung membunuhmu!" Jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa-tawa. Yoochun sendiri hanya bisa tertawa canggung mendengarnya. Suami ya?

" Hm...sepertinya aku salah mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang telah bersuami eh?"

" Ani Yoochun-shii aku hanya bercanda. Suamiku bahkan tak tahu kau mengirim pesan padaku.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menepuk ringan bahu Yoochun. Ia memilih jujur pada Yoochun karena memang ia awalnya hanya bercanda.

" Jinja?" Tanya Yoochun kurang yakin. Jaejoong menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Tawa renyah masih terdengar dari bibir penuh dan kissable milik Jaejoong. Dan tawa itu entah kenapa membuat dada Yoochun sedikit bergemuruh.

" Tapi sepertinya aku tak boleh melakukannya lagi."

" Hm waeyo Yoochun-shii? Aku merasa tak terganggu sama sekali kok...aku senang sekali malah!" Seru Jaejoong dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Jika tadi binar jahil terlihat di wajah Jaejoong, kini binar jahil itu berpindah ke paras tampan Yoochun. Jaejoong sendiri sepertinya tak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

" Jadi kau menunggunya ya Jaejoong-shii?" Tanya Yoochun jahil. Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya karena sepertinya ia belum connect.

" Eh maksudnya?"

" Menunggu pesan dariku. Karena kalau menerima pesan dariku kau tak merasa terganggu sama sekali dan malah senang sekali!" Blush...langsung saja rona merah merangkak naik menuju wajah Jaejoong saat mendengar kata-kata Yoochun yang sebenarnya sebagian diambil dari kata-katanya tadi. Ya...sepertinya Jaejoong kita sudah connect.

" Benarkan Jaejoong-shii..?"

" Ah...An..anii!" Jawab Jaejoong buru-buru dengan tergagap pula. Ia gugup setengah mati sekarang. Ditepuknya jidatnya berkali-kali dan ini jelas semakin membuat Yoochun tertawa lebar.

" Hanya bercanda Jaejoong-shii, lagipula aku juga tidak ingin mati cepat-cepat karena menganggumu Jaejoong-shii!" Ucap Yoochun sarkastik. Jaejoong yang sudah bisa mengontrol diri tahu jelas maksud perkataan Yoochun.

" Makanya cepat-cepatlah cari mommy baru untuk Inhwan sana!" Balas Jaejoong tak kalah sarkastik. Yoochun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

" Aku tak perlu mencarinya karena aku sudah menemukannya!"

" Ah jinja?"

" Ne! Dan orang itu ada dihadapanku sekarang!"

" Eh?"

" Kau sangat mengerti maksudku Jaejoong-shii.." Ucap Yoochun sambil menggerlingkan matanya nakal kearah Jaejoong. Dan..blush...kembali rona merah merangkak naik ke pipi putih mulus bak porcelen milik Jaejoong. Demi menutupi itu semua Jaejoong memilih untuk memukul bahu Yoochun sekali lagi.

Kenapa begini? Seharusnya ia marah. Biar bagaimanapun Yoochun telah sedikit kelewatan jika berkata seperti itu. Ia telah memiliki suami. Bahkan terlalu dekat dengan Yoochun pun seharusnya tidak boleh mengingat status Jaejoong sudah tak lagi lajang.

Tapi yang dirasakan Jaejoong justru dadanya berdebar tak karuan. Seolah ada ribuan petasan(?) yang meledak dalam hatinya. Dan itu...err...menurutnya..menyenangkan.

" Aku bercanda Jaejoong-shii..." Aku Yoochun. Jaejoong tersenyum ditengah rona merah yang masih bertahan diwajahnya.

" Aigoo.." Gumam Jaejoong kikuk sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya seduktif. Yoochun tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat melihat Jaejoong berusaha setengah mati menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya.

" Hehehe...makanya jika kau memiliki teman yang masih lajang, kenalkanlah padaku Jaejoong-shii!" Ucap Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong. Dengan tangan masih tertempel setia di pipinya, Jaejoong menatap Yoochun.

" Aku tak punya banyak teman yeoja, Yoochun-shii...!"

" Namja pun aku terima!" Gumaman asal dari Yoochun langsung dibalas oleh pukulan tas Jaejoong telak di wajahnya. Bukannya kesal atau marah namja berwajah cassanova itu justru malah makin tertawa geli.

" Bisakah kau sedikit serius dalam bicaramu Yoochun-shii."

" Kalau aku serius kau tak akan tertawa kan?"

" Eh?"

" Inhwan, little baby-ku itu benar! Sedari tadi kau murung seperti ayam sakit! Jadi tak salah kalau aku menghiburmu kan? Dan aku sukses sekarang kau tertawa!" Seru Yoochun. Dan kembali Jaejoong tersentuh dibuatnya. Yoochun benar, ia murung begitu karena ia masih terbebani dan sakit hati dengan perkataan Yunho. Dan percaya atau tidak beban dan sakit hatinya tadi seolah menghilang menguap di udara, dan itu semua berkat Yoochun. Ya..Park Yoochun telah sukses membuatnya kembali ceria dan kuat.

" Khamsahamnida Yoochun-shii.."

" Ne..Cheonmaneyo! Aku tak tahu apa masalah yang sedang menimpa dirimu Jaejoong-shii dan aku juga tak ingin berusaha untuk tahu apa masalahmu, tapi setidaknya tersenyumlah dihadapan orang lain. Agar mereka tak khawatir. Ne?" Nasihat Yoochun penuh makna. Jaejoong sadar. Ia salah karena terlalu larut dalam masalahnya sampai membuat Moonbin tadi khawatir.

" Ne! Tak kusangka nasihatmu itu hampir mirip dengan nasihat kakekku!" Canda Jaejoong.

" Aish...jadi kau menyamakanku dengan kakek-kakek begitu?"

" Hehehe...ne mianhae! Karena kau sudah memberikan hiburan gratis padaku! Aku akan dengan senang hati mentraktirmu makan es krim! Bagaimana?" Tawar Jaejoong. Yoochun nampak pura-pura menimbang-nimbang. Tapi akhirnya namja yang hari ini nampak tampil sederhana dan fresh dengan sebuah polo shirt garis-garis biru itu menyetujui ajakan Jaejoong.

Dan tanpa canggung Jaejoong berdiri di belakang Yoochun dan mendorong namja itu berjalan menuju tempat mereka akan membeli es krim.

Sebuah toko swalayan yang tak jauh dari taman kanak-kanak dipilih Jaejoong untuk mentraktir Yoochun makan es krim. Bukan es krim mewah dengan topping berlimpah yang Jaejoong belikan, melainkan hanya es krim biasa yang dijual di swalayan.

" Bagaimana dengan yang kopi?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengacungkan es krim rasa kopi kehadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah orang yang sangat gemar es krim, berbagai rasa ice khususnya yang dijual di toko swalayan ia tahu seluruhnya jadi wajar jika Yoochun bertanya soal ini ke Jaejoong.

" Enak! Cocok untuk kakek-kakek sepertimu!"

" Aish kau ini!"

" Kau sudah pernah mencobanya?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menatap Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri masih sibuk mencari-cari es krim pilihannya.

" Aku sudah mencoba semua rasa es krim ini."

" Ah jinja?" Tanya Yoochun tak percaya. Jaejoong membalas dengan anggukan pasti.

" Jadi kau pilih yang mana?" Tanya Yoochun lagi. Dilihatnya Jaejoong masih saja sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk isi lemari pendingin itu.

" Aku bosan dengan rasa yang ini...hm...pilih yang rasa buah saja!" Seru Jaejoong sambil mengambil es krim rasa buah pilihannya.

" Untuk Moonbin yang vanilla, Inhwan suka rasa apa?"

" Hm...vanilla!"

" Hueeee...selera anak kita sama ya! Hehehe.."

" Anakku Jaejoong-shii, bukan anak kita." Blush...kembali rona merah menyabotase wajah Jaejoong. Bukan maksudnya berkata anak kita itu berarti...er...anaknya dan Yoochun. Tapi sepertinya Yoochun salah tangkap. Ah tidak-tidak, Yoochun bukan salah tangkap tapi memang ia sengaja menggoda Jaejoong. Terbukti dengan sekarang ia berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah kikuk Jaejoong yang malu-malu.

Entah kenapa baginya wajah Jaejoong yang sedang tersipu terlihat lebih cantik dan er...cute.

Setelah memilih-milih dan telah mendapat pilihan pula, keduanya langsung membawa es krim mereka ke kasir. *es krim yang dibeli Joongie ma Chunnie mereknya Seolreim, asli tuh es krim enak banget! Author udah pernah coba soalnya..readers bisa langsung search aja*

" Jam pulang anak-anak masih lima belas menit lagi. Apa es krim-nya takkan mencair?" Tanya Yoochun sambil menunjuk es krim yang sedang di bayar Jaejoong itu.

" Tidak kok! Aku sudah minta beberapa butir es pada ahjumma penjaga kasir supaya es krimnya tidak mencair. Lagipula yang kita beli bukan es krim kok..." Jawab Jaejoong santai sambil membuka tutup es krimnya.

" Eh? Lalu itu apa kalau bukan es krim namanya?"

" Semacam milk shake yang dibekukan begitu...Tapi enak kok!" Jelas Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia kurang tahu tentang jenis-jenis es krim Korea terlebih yang dijual di swalayan. Karena memang Inhwan pun lebih sering makan es krim di kedai dan hampir lebih setengah dari usia hidupnya ia habiskan bukan di Korea.

" Mau langsung dimakan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan es krim kopi milik Yoochun. Dan dengan senang hati Yoochun menerimanya.

" Bagaimana cara memakannya?" Tanya Yoochun norak. Jaejoong hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya dan langsung mengambil es krim milik Yoochun, lalu membuka tube es krim kopi milik Yoochun.

" Ah khamsahamnida Jaejoongie!" Jaejoong hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pekikan girang suara Yoochun dengan nada anak-anak itu. Bukan karena nadanya saja, tapi karena panggilan akhirnya yaitu 'Jaejoongie'.

" Ada yang salah Jaejoongie?" Goda Yoochun lagi, mungkin ia sadar akan tatapan aneh Jaejoong padanya. Wajah Jaejoong yang semula memang sudah memerah tambah merah lagi sekarang.

" A-ani..Cheonmaneyo Chunnie-ah!" Gumam Jaejoong cepat dengan wajah memerah tentunya. Langsung saja ia pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih membatu didepan pintu swalayan, tak ia sangka Jaejoong menanggapi serius candaannya itu. Dan memberikan panggilan imut untuknya. Chunnie..

" Sepertinya Jung-shii akan langsung membunuhku setelah ini!" Gumam Yoochun sambil merinding sendiri sebelum ia akhirnya berlari menyusul Jaejoong dan beranjak dari toko swalayan menuju ke sekolah.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sedari tadi ada sebuah sedan metalik berwarna hitam yang mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Mulai dari awal hingga akhir. Seorang namja tampan didalam mobil tersebut nampak geram saat melihat pemandangan akan potongan-potongan kebersamaan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya dengan seorang namja asing yang entah kenapa begitu familiar dimatanya.

Dipukulnya keras kemudi mobil miliknya itu. Perasaan marah, kesal, gelisah dan benci bercampur dalam hatinya. Membuat dadanya bergemuruh keras. Namun satu hal yang pasti ada suatu perasaan takut menyusup dihatinya. Perasaan takut kehilangan. Namun sekuat tenaga ia tekan perasaan itu agar tak terlalu nyata terlihat.

Dengan arogan ia raih ponsel touch screen canggih miliknya. Diketiknya beberapa nomor yang sudah dihapalnya benar luar kepala.

" Yeoboseyo.." Sebuah suara lembut mengalun masuk ke pendengaran namja itu.

" Temui aku dirumah pukul 7 nanti." Ucap namja itu dengan nada memerintah pada orang yang diteleponnya dan dengan angkuhnya ia langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang yang diteleponnya itu.

Namja tampan itu masih duduk nyaman didalam mobil mewah miliknya. Helaan napas berat berkali-kali ia keluarkan sebelum akhirnya ia mulai melirik kembali ponselnya. Mengetik sesuatu disana lalu kemudian melempar ponselnya ke jok samping. Dan setelah itu perlahan ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Tak lama setelah ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya, terdengar dering ringtone pendek dari ponselnya.

BooJaejoongie

09.47.35

Today

Message Delivered

* * *

><p><strong>Doushite Kimi wa suki Ni natte Shimattadarou chapter 3 End<strong>

Huahahaaha...kau benar Chunnie! Yunnie akan langsung membunuhmu karena goda-goda Joongie! *dipelototin chun*

Aigooo...readers akhirnya saya bisa terlepas dari bayang bayang fic yang versi Naruto. Akhirnya keinginan saya untuk bisa memunculkan pure versi Yunjae sukses...*tebar bunga*

Hah...sulit readers untuk bisa buat fic ini, secara saya Yunjae shipper dan berjuang mati-matian buat bikin adegan Chunjae yang endingnya gaje tingkat akut...-.-

Belum bisa terima Chunnie yang justru sang pendiri shipper malah saya bikin mengkhianati Yunho. Abis Yunho juga sih egois! Udah bikin Jae hamil masih aja galak-galak! *disate Yun*

Semoga readers ga sakit mata membacanya, karena gaje sangat ini. Terus saya bingung kok ide fic ini mengalir terus, tapi yang fic Wings Of The World-nya malah macet...*curcol*

Adegannya juga semoga pas...adegan sedih Jae sama kejamnya Yun plus adegan Chunjae.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview! Dan yang sudah membaca...saya doakan hari kalian menyenangkan...banyak rejeki..amin..dan doakan pula saya banyak rejeki soalnya author lagi kismin alias miskin bin kere...*curcol :again*

**Bocoran Chapter-Chapter kedepan** : Yun kesel! Karena Jae makin nempel ma Chun! Sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada Moonbin. Jaejoong dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan antara hidup bertahan dengan Yunho atau memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Yoochun. Yunho sudah bulat keputusannya untuk terus bersama dengan orang yang menurutnya dicintainya itu. Siapakah itu? Jaejoong kah? Lalu siapa yang yang ditelepon Yunho untuk datang kerumahnya? Jaejoong kah? Akankah akhirnya Inhwan menemukan sosok mommy untuknya?

Semuanya ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya dari Doushite Kimi Wa suki Ni natte Shimattadarou!

**Priss Uchun**

Mianhae pertanyaan Priss-shii soal siapa mantan istri Chun sama orang yang menunggu Uno...*nunduk-nunduk* Tapi semoga suka nih...Uchun mampang banyak di fic ini hehehe... Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mereview! Review lagi!

**Arisa Adachi**

Hhehehe makasih pujiannya Arisa-shii..author jadi malu *digiles* Iya di Naruto vers Yoochun jadi Kakashi, terus Jaejoong jadi Sakura dan Yunho jadi Sasuke. Semoga suka dan dapat mengobati penasaran Arisa-shii *halah* Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mereview! Review lagi!

**Angel Xiah **

Emang tuh appa Uno makin kejem. Disini dia juga kejem tuh..sok-sok an nolak umma JJ! Padahal mau juga! *disate* Bentar lagi Junsu-ie bakal muncul loh...eu kyang-kyang! Semoga kamu suka! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mereview! Review lagi!

**Rizma Huka-huka**

Maafkan author yang lama update ya..*nunduk-nunduk* Semoga suka! Pacar gelap Yun sama mantan Chun masih dirahasiakan *halah* Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mereview! Review lagi!

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**

Maaf mau nanya ini readers berdua ya? *plak* Soalnya di sign-nya kayak ada dua inisial nama..*sotoy* Request diterima, Yun emang bakal saya bikin nyesel sangat-sangat karena udh nyakitin Jae! Terus Jae juga ga bakal menderita lama-lama! Karena Yun yang akan menderita selanjutnya! Huahahaha...bersiaplah kau Jung Yunho! *ditembak mati Yun* Akhirnya...Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mereview! Review lagi!

**Zhie Hikaru-chan**

Betul banget! Saya juga lebih setuju JJ ma Chun aja! Tapi jangan deh Chun Cuma punya Su-ie!*plin-plan* Betul juga! Yunho pelaku KDRT akut! Dasar jahat, ntar kita bikin sengsara rame-rame dia karena udah jahat sama Jae! *Dibakar Yun FC plus Yun juga* Akhir kata terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mereview! Review lagi!

**Nikwon**

Oke! Akan author buat ending Yunjae! Nikwon-shii tenang saja! Jae bahagianya masih agak lama...hehehehehe soalnya mau balas dendam dulu *plak* Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mereview! Review lagi!

**jaejung love**

Sudah dilanjut...semoga suka dan akan saya buat Yunho sadar kok...tenang aja! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan mereview! Review lagi!

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan setelah membaca fic ini!**

**RnR?**


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Dibagian bawah Jaejoong juga dapat melihat form tanda tangan dengan nama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Dan di form bernama Jung Yunho, disana telah terdapat sebuah tanda tangan yang dikenalinya adalah tanda tangan suaminya. Dengan kata lain jika tanda tangannya juga ada disana, maka semua kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Jung Yunho berakhir.

Disclaimer : Fic ini punya author, dan semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka masing-masing

Warning : Angst, gaje, gender Jaejoong sesuai bayangan readers saja *karena author sendiri udah ketularan virus fujoshi*

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Jung Moonbin

Kim Youngwoon

Kim Hyun Mi

Kim Ki Bum

Lee Jinki

* * *

><p><strong>Doushite Kimi wa Suki ni Natte Shimmattandarou?<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Klining...

" Ah...Selamat datang..." Sapaan lembut Jaejoong mengantar seorang pelanggan yang hendak masuk ke dalam toko. Dengan setia Jaejoong melayani sang pembeli itu memilih-milih jenis kain yang diinginkan.

Sekarang sosok berkulit putih bersih dan tentunya cantik itu tengah berada di toko kain milik keluarga Kim. Ia sedang membantu ahjummanya menjaga toko. Dulu hampir setiap hari Jaejoong menjaga toko kain ini. Melayani setiap pembeli dengan ramah agar mereka senang dan kembali ke toko. Dan itulah salah satu aktivitas utamanya tepatnya sebelum ia menikah.

Sejak ia menikah, bahkan Jaejoong sudah tak pernah menjaga toko lagi. Bukannya ia tak pernah berkunjung ke rumah ahjummanya itu lagi, tapi ia tak sempat melakukannya. Dan lagi ahjummanya pasti tak akan memperbolehkannya menjaga toko lagi.

Ini pun kenapa ia diperbolehkan menjaga toko di karenakan ia memaksa. Bosan rasanya jika ia harus berdiam diri dirumah ahjummanya itu. Lagipula ia sudah lama tidak menjaga toko.

Lalu kenapa pula ia bisa berada dirumah ahjummanya ini?

Jaejoong kembali menatap layar ponselnya saat ia telah selesai melayani pelanggan yang baru datang tadi. Kembali ia menggigit bawah bibirnya saat membaca kembali pesan dari seseorang yang di dapatkannya sekitar satu setengah jam yang lalu.

**Sender : Jung Yunnie**

**" Menginaplah di rumah Hyun Mi ahjumma selama dua hari ini!**

**Aku mengundang beberapa teman akrabku semasa kuliah untuk pesta reuni dirumah!**

**Jangan pulang dulu sebelum kusuruh!"**

**Received : 09.47.35**

**Today**

Itulah pesan dari Yunho, suaminya yang tertera dalam layar ponselnya. Jaejoong sudah menuruti apa kata Yunho dengan langsung pergi ke rumah ahjummanya yang bernama Kim Hyun Mi itu sepulang dari Moonbin sekolah tadi.

Dan sekarang ia dan Moonbin sudah berada dirumah Hyun Mi pula. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal dalam hati Jaejoong.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak yang mengusai hatinya. Seolah akan ada sesuatu hal yang besar terjadi padanya. Dan itu benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening.

Lalu soal pesan yang ditinggalkan Yunho. Dapatkah ia percaya pada itu semua? Tapi kalau dipikir buat apa Yunho berbohong? Selama ini Yunho memiliki andil serta kuasa penuh atas keluarga mereka. Memiliki kuasa penuh atas Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong tahu pasti itu.

Yunho adalah leader baginya, apapun yang dilakukan Yunho tak seharusnya ia campuri karena Yunho dapat melakukan apa saja.

Ia hanya diibaratkan Ratu dalam kerajaan dimana Yunho sebagai Rajanya. Seorang Ratu yang terkadang terlupakan karena sang Raja lebih sibuk dengan urusan pemerintahan dan para selir-selirnya. Ratu yang hanya dijadikan simbol dihadapan rakyat dan tak pernah dianggap peranannya.

Dan seperti itulah Jaejoong. Jadi bagaimanapun Yunho ingin berbuat ia tak bisa menahan, apalagi mencegahnya. Lagipula rumah itu sepenuhnya milik Yunho. Jadi mau dipakai untuk acara apapun oleh Yunho adalah suatu hal yang sah-sah saja bukan?

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. Ia tak pernah memimpikan ini terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kesalahan ada padanya. Kesalahan karena ia tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dengan baik hingga akhirnya ia jatuh dalam lubang penderitaan ini.

Dan terakhir adalah semua yang dikatakan Yunho benar, bahwa dirinya, seorang Kim Jaejoong adalah sebuah kesalahan, menikah dengannya adalah sebuah kesalahan dan itu takkan pernah berubah.

00000000000000000000000

Malam telah menjelang dikediaman keluarga Kim. Toko kain yang terletak tepat di samping rumah itupun sudah mulai bersiap untuk tutup. Jaejoong dengan dibantu seorang karyawan toko mulai merapihkan beberapa gulung kain yang diletakan didepan toko.

Hari ini pelanggan cukup banyak, dan mereka bersyukur pada Tuhan serta berterima kasih pada Jaejoong. Karena berkat pelayanan ramah Jaejoong, pelanggan hari ini bertambah dari yang biasanya.

" Jaejoong-shii kelihatan lelah, sebaiknya segera kembali, biar aku dan Jinki yang membereskan semuanya.." Kata seorang pegawai bernama Kim Kibum sambil mengambil alih sebuah gulungan kain dari Jaejoong.

" Anii Key-ah! Aku tidak lelah sama sekali kok! Tenang saja!" Seru Jaejoong bersemangat. Key hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia salut juga dengan Jaejoong.

Key bukanlah orang yang polos seperti Jinki temannya itu. Key bisa melihat jelas kalau senyum serta tawa Jaejoong itu palsu. Ada sesuatu yang ditutupi Jaejoong dan Key sadar itu. Dimana sesekali Key memergoki Jaejoong sedang melamun. Ia yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan keponakan majikannya itu. Namun Key masih tahu diri dengan tidak mencampuri urusan Jaejoong dengan bertanya ini itu.

" Ah...Key gwenchanayo?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Key. Sosok bermata sipit namun tajam itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, entah kenapa melihat sorot tajam mata Key sekilas mengingatkan Jaejoong dengan tajamnya mata Yunho.

" Ah..Ne! Ne Jaejoong-shii gwenchanayo..hehehehe!" Jawab Key canggung karena tertangkap basah hampir melamun tadi. Guna menutupi kecanggungannya itu sosok yang juga tak kalah cantik dari Jaejoong itu langsuk menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

" Aish! Lama sekali si babo Jinki itu mengambil tali!" Gerutu Key ditengah pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat itu. Sejak ia kecil, kedua orang tua Key dan Jinki bekerja disini menjadi pegawai toko dan tak jarang keduanya ikut bantu-bantu disini. Namun waktu berjalan membuat kedua orang tua mereka semakin tua hingga akhirnya Key dan Jinki yang menggantikannya.

Jaejoong juga telah menganggap keduanya saudara sendiri, karena memang mereka saling dekat. Dan karena mereka dekat itulah Jaejoong tahu jelas bagaimana ributnya Key dan Jinki saat bertengkar. Hidup keduanya rasanya seperti hampa jika tak bertengkar. Tapi walaupun begitu keduanya malah terlihat semakin akrab bahkan seperti soulmate.

" Sabarlah sedikit Key-ah.."

" Aish...dia itu memang lelet Jaejoong-shii! Dasar dubu pip!" Celetuk Key. Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara panik dari seseorang yang berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Jaejoong.

" JAEJOONG-SHII! JAEJOONG-SHII!"

Bletak!

Key dengan tampak dosa menjitak kepala si orang yang berteriak tadi yang ternyata adalah orang yang mereka bicarakan yaitu Lee Jinki. Jinki yang panik jadi tak konsen dan menghiraukan Key yang sudah mencak-mencak.

" Jaejoong-shii...Jae...Jaejoong-shii..!" Panik Jinki sambil berlari-lari ditempat. Wajahnya sudah panik tingkat akut dan itu jelas membuat Jaejoong mengernyit bingung melihatnya.

" Ya! Jangan membuat Jaejoong-shii bingung! Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi! Kau ini!" Omel Key.

" Ne Jinki-ah? Ada apa?"

" I...it..itu Jaejoong-shii, Moonbin-ah sa...sakit! Badannya ben..bentol..bentol Jaejoong-shii!" Jelas Jinki ditengah deru nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat mendengar itu dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Key dan Jinki tanpa basa-basi.

" Eh...kenapa Jaejoong-shii langsung lari begitu saja?"

Bletak! Pertanyaan polos Jinki itu langsung dihadiahkan manis oleh Key sebuah jitakan keras dikepalanya.

" Ya! Kibum-ah kenapa kau menjitakku hah?" Tanya Jinki sewot. Mata kucing key langsung memutar bosan melihat kelakuan polos bak tahu(?) milik Jinki itu.

" Kau yang terlalu horror Jinki! Jelas Jaejoong-shii panik kalau kau bilang Moonbin sakit! Dasar babo!" Ketus Key sebelum berlari kedalam rumah menyusul Jaejoong.

" Aish! Kenapa juga aku yang ditinggal?" Gerutu Jinki kemudian langsung menyusul Key kedalam.

Didalam, Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Moonbin yang sedang duduk diruang tengah bersama adiknya Youngwoon. Disana juga ada Hyun Mi yang memangku Moonbin.

" Chagi gwenchanayo?" Panik Jaejoong sambil mengambil alih tubuh kurus Moonbin dari tangan ahjummanya. Matanya yang memang sudah bulat besar itu bertambah besar kala melihat bentol-bentol ditangan dan kaki Moonbin. Bahkan ada beberapa bentol diwajahnya.

" Gatal umma..." Keluh Moonbin pada Jaejoong, dan langsung memeluk ummanya itu.

" Jae mianhae tadi aku mengajak Moonbin makan ramyun instan dan ternyata di ramyun itu ada udangnya. Aku tak tahu kalau Moonbin alergi udang." Jelas Youngwoon penuh penyesalan.

" Kau ini dasar! Sudah tahu umma sebentar lagi akan memasak! Kenapa tidak sabar menunggu hah?" Omel Hyun Mi sambil memukul mukul badan besar Youngwoon.

" Aish salah umma yang tak kunjung memasak! Aku kan lapar umma!"

" Ne ahjumma gwenchanayo...Youngwoon tidak tahu kalau Moonbin alergi, lagipula Moonbin memang sedang kurang enak badan dari kemarin." Ucap Jaejoong menenangkan sekaligus menghentikan pertengkaran Hyun Mi dan Youngwoon.

" Umma gatal sekali.."

" Ah mianhae Jaejoong-shii, tapi sebaiknya Moonbin-ah harus segera diberi obat penghilang alergi." Saran Key.

" Betul Jaejoong-shii, aku juga punya alergi dan yang namanya alergi itu menyiksa sekali! Seluruh tubuh serasa gatal!" Tambah Jinki dan curhatan itu langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Key yang seolah berkata 'kenapa kau mendadak curhat dubu?'

" Ne...Jae aku akan pergi ke apotik sekarang dan membeli obat penghilang alergi!" Ujar Youngwoon.

" Anii Youngwoon-ah...aku tidak ingin Moonbin minum obat baru lagi. Moonbin punya obat alergi khusus dirumah!" Cegah Jaejoong. Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu Jaejoong menebus obat alergi pemberian dokter untuk Moonbin di apotik. Dan dengan hanya sekali minum obat itu biasanya alergi Moonbin akan langsung reda.

" Ah kalau begitu Youngwoon akan kerumahmu Joongie.." Ucap Hyun Mi dan langsung memerintahkan Youngwoon untuk langsung pergi kerumah Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong belum menjawab iya atau tidak. Otaknya masih mulai memproses ucapan ahjummanya itu.

Yang Youngwoon dan Hyun Mi tahu adalah alasan Jaejoong menginap disini adalah karena Yunho sedang dinas ke rumah sakit di luar kota Seoul. Dan jika Youngwoon pergi kerumahnya dan melihat Yunho sedang berpesta dirumah maka akan timbul masalah baru. Ya...Jaejoong akan ketahuan berbohong dan bagaimanapun keduanya tak pernah mengetahui perihal keadaan rumah tangga Jaejoong dan Yunho yang berantakan.

Karena selama ini Yunho selalu bersikap baik pada Jaejoong jika didepan Youngwoon dan Hyun Mi juga didepan keluarga Jung. Bahkan Yunho sering mengumbar kemesraan. Tapi itu hanya didepan keluarga saja. Itu hanya kedok belaka dan tentu kalian tahu itu.

" Youngwoon-ah...!" Panggil Jaejoong saat Youngwoon telah bersiap memakai jaket motornya.

" Wae Jae?"

" Bi..biar aku saja yang mengambil obat Moonbin dirumah!" Jawab Jaejoong mencegah Youngwoon untuk pergi.

" Tapi Joongie, Moonbin butuh kau sekarang! Biar Youngwoon saja yang pergi!"

" Anii ahjumma! Biar Jae saja yang ambil. Aku yang tahu dimana letak obat itu. Aku tidak mau Youngwoon kerepotan mencari nanti..kumohon ahjumma.." Pinta Jaejoong.

" Baiklah...biar ahjumma yang menjaga Moonbin." Ucap Hyun Mi pasrah. Ia memang paling tidak bisa melihat wajah memelas Jaejoong. Sebentar saja ia pasti akan langsung luluh dengan tatapan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum bersyukur. Setidaknya usahanya untuk melindungi Yunho dari amukan Youngwoon nantinya takkan terjadi. Kenapa pula ia melindungi suami tak berguna macam Yunho? Jawabannya simpel saja, karena Jaejoong mencintainya dan ia tak pernah ingin terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk pada Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan Moonbin pada ahjummanya. Lalu mengecup singkat kening Moonbin.

" Kau akan naik apa hm? Kau tahu motorku itu motor besar dan tak mungkin kau bisa mengendarainya." Ucap Youngwoon. Jaejoong langsung berfikir keras. Betul juga, naik apa dia kerumahnya nanti? Tipe motor milik Youngwoon adalah motor besar dan Jaejoong tak bisa mengendarai motor selain motor matic.

" Kalau tidak keberatan, Jaejoong-shii bisa memakai motor matic milikku." Tawar Key dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan keras dan tatapan penuh terima kasih dari Jaejoong.

000000000000000000000

Jaejoong langsung menjalankan motor matic yang dipinjamkan Key padanya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Beruntung jarak antara rumahnya dan rumah ahjummanya itu tak sampai 2km. Jadi tak sampai sepuluh menit, Jaejoong sudah sampai rumahnya dan langsung memarkirkan motor matic milik Key didepan pagar rumahnya.

Kening Jaejoong mengerut. Suasana rumahnya sepi. Sangat sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda pesta sama sekali. Bahkan tak terparkir satu pun kendaraan baik itu roda empat atau dua didepan rumahnya.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam. Pupil matanya langsung membesar saat dihadapkan dengan suasana ruang tamu rumahnya yang gelap gulita. Tak ada cahaya sama sekali sehingga Jaejoong kesulitan berjalan. Dirabanya dengan perlahan tembok hanya untuk menemukan saklar lampu.

Dan berhasil! Jaejoong berhasil menemukan saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Seketika ruang tamu itu terang benderang.

Di meja ruang tamu, Jaejoong dapat melihat jelas sebotol wine kosong tergeletak diatas meja beserta dengan dua buah gelas berkaki disamping botol wine itu.

Apa mungkin pestanya telah selesai? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati. Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tamu. Baru menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Rasanya mustahil baru jam segini pesta telah berakhir. Tapi mungkin saja pestanya sudah berlangsung dari sore. Pikir Jaejoong.

Tak ingin berlama-lama karena pasti Moonbin menunggunya, Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Tak ada bedanya sama sekali dengan keadaan ruang tamu, ruang tengah ini juga gelap. Tapi tak terlalu sulit bagi Jaejoong untuk menyalakan lampu tengah. Karena terbantu oleh cahaya lampu dari ruang tamu.

Kaki-kaki kurus Jaejoong terus melangkah kelantai dua. Tak lupa sembari berjalan ia menyalahkan beberapa lampu di rumahnya ini. Semua lampu dirumahnya mati dan tentu saja sangat gelap. Dan Jaejoong takut kegelapan.

Jaejoong langsung berjalan kelantai dua dan masuk ke kamar Moonbin. Mencari obat alergi putranya itu dan setelah menemukannya buru-buru Jaejoong keluar kamar.

Saat Jaejoong akan menuruni tangga, sekilas ia melihat ada satu ruangan dipojok sana yang lampunya menyala. Ya hanya ruangan itu yang lampunya menyala sedangkan sisanya padam. Meski cahaya lampunya temaram. Jaejoong yakin cahaya lampu itu bukan berasal dari lampu bohlam, melainkan berasal dari lampu tidur.

" Yunho.." Bisik Jaejoong pelan. Dan dengan seluruh keberaniannya Jaejoong perlahan berjalan menuju kamar yang memang adalah kamar suaminya itu, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang tak tahu sopan dengan langsung nyelonong masuk dan keluar tanpa izin. Terlebih sang tuan rumah ada ditempat. Mungkin berbasa-basi sedikit dengan Yunho tak apa.

Saat langkah kakinya telah sampai ke depan kamar Yunho. Segera saja Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu itu. Namun gerakan tangannya terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam. Jaejoong tahu itu bukan suara Yunho. Karena suara itu terdengar seperti suara...

" Kau hebat Yun..." Suara itu terdengar. Jaejoong terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia yakin betul itu suara seorang yeoja.

Tak menghiraukan sopan santunnya lagi Jaejoong langsung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Yunho tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Tepat setelah pintu kamar terbuka, seketika Jaejoong langsung membeku ditempatnya. Jaejoong jelas melihat Yunho terkejut melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu dan mulai mengeluarkan umpatan yang tak jelas.

Yunho bangkit dari posisinya semula. Jaejoong masih membeku menatapnya, bulir-bulir air mata telah tumpah dipipinya tak mampu Jaejoong tahan. Mata besar berairnya terus menatap tubuh polos Yunho yang semula menindih sosok polos seorang yeoja dibawahnya. Yeoja itu...yeoja yang tubuhnya hanya tertutup selembar selimut itu. Jaejoong bukan tidak mengenalnya.

Sosok yeoja yang telah menghancurkan hatinya dan menyeretnya jatuh dalam penderitaan lima tahun yang lalu dan kali ini kembali menghancurkan hatinya. Sosok yeoja cantik yang berprofesi sebagai seorang model dan penyanyi. Sosok yeoja yang Yunho cintai sejak dulu.

" Stephanie.."

Dialah Stephanie Hwang, Hwang Mi Young, atau mungkin kalian lebih mengenalnya dengan panggilan Tiffany. Dialah yang kini tengah menatap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dialah orang yang telah berselingkuh dengan suaminya. Dialah yang sekarang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dengan tubuh Yunho yang tadi berada diatas tubuhnya.

" Kenapa kau kesini?" Desis Yunho tajam. Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula ke arah Tiffany itu kearah Yunho. Dilihatnya Yunho telah menggunakan celana pendek berwarna hitam dan tanpa menggunakan penutup atas tubuhnya sama sekali sehingga dada bidangnya terlihat dimata Jaejoong dengan jelas.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Bukan hanya dada bidang Yunho yang terlihat jelas, namun juga beberapa tanda kemerahan disana juga dapat Jaejoong lihat dengan jelas.

" KIM JAEJOONG KUTANYA KENAPA KAU-"

PLAK...

Mata sipit Yunho langsung terbelalak lebar saat merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya. Itu adalah tamparan Jaejoong. Jika banyak orang bilang kalau kesabaran orang memiliki batas maka saat inilah kesabaran Jaejoong telah mencapai batasnya.

" Kenapa?" Desis Jaejoong ditengah banjir air mata dipipinya. Ditatapnya tajam mata Yunho.

" Ke..kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Jaejoong sukses membungkam mulut Yunho.

" KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI?" Jerit Jaejoong.

" KAU ANGGAP AKU APA JUNG YUNHO?"

PLAK...

Tamparan keras kini didapatkan Jaejoong, dan sanggup membuat tubuh kecil kurus Jaejoong terhempas ke lantai. Tiffany yang melihat itu hanya bisa meringis takut. Tak pernah dibayangkannya jika pipi mulusnya itu mendapat tamparan sekeras itu dari orang sekekar dan sekuat Yunho. Dan ia semakin meringis saat melihat ujung bibir Jaejoong pecah dan mengeluarkan darah, juga merah hasil cetakan tangan Yunho terlihat dipipi putih Jaejoong.

" Kau tanya tadi apa Kim Jaejoong? Kau tanya kuanggap apa dirimu ini?" Desis Yunho sambil menendang tubuh Jaejoong yang tersungkur dilantai.

" Akan kujawab sekarang Kim Jaejoong.." Desis Yunho lagi. Mendengar itu Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang berair dan pipi yang telah banjir air mata.

" KUANGGAP KAU SAMPAH!"

Jika hati Jaejoong terbuat dari kaca, mungkin hati yang sudah pecah itu kini sudah remuk hancur menjadi serpihan debu. Dirinya sampah. Sudah dianggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan, kini ia dianggap sebagai sampah oleh suaminya sendiri.

Itu sangat cukup seperti sebuah palu besar yang menghantam hatinya. Jaejoong remas kencang dadanya. Berharap dengan itu sakit hatinya dapat berkurang.

" Dan kau tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk sampah sepertimu ini?" Bisik Yunho sembari berjongkok dihadapan Jaejoong dan menjambak kencang rambut Jaejoong.

" SAMPAH SEPERTIMU HARUS DIBUANG!" Raung Yunho didepan wajah Jaejoong. Diseretnya tubuh kurus Jaejoong keluar.

" Le..pas...lepas..sak..sakit.." Ronta Jaejoong sembari memegangi tangan Yunho yang menjambak rambutnya. Ya...Yunho membawa Jaejoong keluar dengan cara menjambak rambut Jaejoong dan menyeret tubuhnya.

" SEHARUSNYA KAU BERTERIMA KASIH SUDAH KUURUS SELAMA INI!" Teriak Yunho lagi. Air mata tak henti mengalir dari mata besar Jaejoong. Air mata yang keluar bukan hanya karena sakit dihatinya yang sudah hancur, melainkan juga dari sakit fisik.

Belum hilang perih sekaligus sakit yang menusuk-nusuk luka dibibirnya yang pecah akibat tamparan Yunho dan kini bertambah dengan sakit yang amat sangat dikepalanya. Rasanya seperti rambutnya akan lepas seluruhnya dari kulit kepala. Sakit yang berdenyut-denyut. Apalagi saat tubuh Jaejoong diseret menuruni tangga. Ingin rasanya Jaejoong pingsan.

BRUK...

Dengan kejamnya Yunho melempar tubuh Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya. Belum puas berkali-kali Yunho menendang tubuh ringkih tak berdaya Jaejoong.

" Yunho-ah sudah.." Tiba-tiba saja Tiffany memeluk Yunho dari belakang dan mencegah Yunho untuk terus menyiksa Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengar itu dan langsung menatap Tiffany dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Dan sebaliknya yeoja berambut pirang itu justru menatap iba Jaejoong.

" YA! Jangan menatapnya seperti itu!" Maki Yunho sambil menendang bahu Jaejoong. Mau tak mau membuat Jajeoong kembali jatuh tersungkur di lantai halaman rumahnya.

" Dengar Kim Jaejoong, semuanya telah berakhir!" Desis Yunho sembari melemparkan sebuah map berwarna hijau pupus ke wajah Jaejoong. Entah dari mana dan kapan Yunho mendapatkan map itu. Namun yang pasti map itu telah berpindah tangan ke Jaejoong.

Belum sempat Jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya, suara pintu yang ditutup terdengar keras ditelinganya. Seketika itu pula tangisnya kembali pecah dan kali ini lengkap dengan isakan memilukan. Dan tangis itu semakin terdengar menyakitkan saat ia ketahui isi dari map hijau itu. Dengan mata yang kabur oleh air mata, Jaejoong masih dapat melihat dengan jelas tulisan dengan cetakan paling tebal disana. Tulisan yang merupakan judul dan selembar kertas itu. Surat Cerai.

Dibagian bawah Jaejoong juga dapat melihat form tanda tangan dengan nama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Dan di form bernama Jung Yunho, disana telah terdapat sebuah tanda tangan yang dikenalinya adalah tanda tangan suaminya. Dengan kata lain jika tanda tangannya juga ada disana, maka semua kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Jung Yunho berakhir.

" Moonbin-ah..maafkan umma.."

000000000000000000000000

Hyun Mi menatap resah jam dinding yang tergantung diruang televisi rumahnya. Keresahan bukan hanya menyerang Hyun Mi, melainkan juga menyerang Youngwoon dan Moonbin. Bahkan Key dan Jinki pun jadi ikut-ikutan resah.

Kenapa mereka semua bisa resah adalah karena sudah setengah jam lebih Jaejoong tak kunjung kembali. Moonbin sendiri sudah semakin tak nyaman dengan alerginya. Dan berkali-kali Hyun Mi mengusapkan bedak ke tubuh Moonbin untuk meredakan rasa gatal alerginya. Alhasil Moonbin yang kulitnya itu memang tak terlalu putih jadi putih karena bedak.

" Aish...Jae kenapa lama sekali?" Gumam Youngwoon frustasi. Sedari tadi ia hanya mondar-mandir saja seperti seterika kurang panas. Hyun Mi yang melihatnya jadi gerah sendiri.

" Youngwoon berhenti mondar-mandir begitu! Pusing umma melihatnya!" Omel Hyun Mi.

" Umma! Jangan marah-marah terus! Tak tahu apa aku sedang mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong!" Gerutu Youngwoon dan langsung dibalas dengan death glare mematikan dari Hyun Mi. Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah adu mulut antara Hyun Mi dan Youngwoon yang saling menyalahkan.

Moonbin hanya diam melihat nenek dan pamannya itu bertengkar. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya ummanya. Jaejoong. Moonbin sangat khawatir karena Jaejoong tak ada didepan matanya sekarang. Ditambah perasaannya yang tak enak sejak Jaejoong pergi tadi. Sekarang ia hanya ingin Jaejoong pulang dan memeluknya erat.

" Moonbin-ah..maafkan umma.." Sebuah suara halus mengalun ditelinga Moonbin. Kepalanya langsung menoleh ke beberapa arah. Dan ia tak menemukan siapapun selain Hyun Mi, Youngwoon, Key dan Jinki.

Moonbin yakin itu suara ummanya. Dilihatnya Hyun Mi dan Youngwoon masih adu mulut, sedangkat Key dan Jinki hanya celingukan. Itu semua menjelaskan kalau hanya dirinya yang mendengar suara ummanya itu.

" Moonbin-ah..maafkan umma.." Suara itu terus mengiang ditelinga Moonbin. Membuat bocah berusia lima tahun itu penasaran. Ia lihat kesampingnya Hyun Mi masih sibuk bertengkar dengan Youngwoon. Pengawasannya mengendur.

" Umma." Bisiknya dan mulai berlari keluar rumah.

" Moonbin-ah mau kemana?...hey.." Seru Jinki panik membuat semuanya sadar dan berlarian mengejar Moonbin.

Moonbin langsung berlari kencang saat dilihatnya sosok sang umma tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Hanya beberapa meter saja darinya. Jaejoong berada diseberang jalan.

" Umma!" Seru Moonbin. Namun sang umma tak bergeming, Jaejoong masih terus memandang kosong kearah jalan. Penampilannya sangat berantakan dengan rambut kusut dan ditangannya ada sebuah map berwarna hijau pupus.

" Umma!" Panggil Moonbin lagi. Jaejoong tak mendengarnya, dan kini Jaejoong telah bersiap menyeberang jalan dengan pikiran penuh Yunho dan perceraian. Jaejoong terus menyeberang tanpa peduli dengan sebuah mobil yang berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi siap menghantamnya.

Tin...Tin...TIN...TIN...

" MOONBIN!"

" ITU JAEJOONG-SHII!"

" AWAS! JAEJOONG!"

" MOONBIN!"

CKIT...BRAK...BRUK...

Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di siku tangan kirinya yang membentur trotoar jalan. Perlahan mata besar bening miliknya terbuka dan mata itu langsung terbelalak lebar saat sosok mungil yang sangat disayanginya itu tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan.

" MOONBIN!" Kesadaran Jaejoong pulih. Dengan tertatih-tatih Jaejoong berjalan kearah Moonbin dan memeluk tubuh mungil bersimbah darah itu.

" Um...um..umma..." Bisik Moonbin pelan sembari tersenyum dan perlahan matanya menutup.

" MOONBIN! MOONBIN BANGUN! BUKA MATAMU!" Jerit Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi Moonbin.

" SIAPAPUN TOLONG ANAKKU!" Jerit Jaejoong lagi. Dilihatnya Youngwoon dan Jinki berlari kearahnya, sedangkan Hyun Mi diseberang sana pingsan dipelukan Key.

" MOONBIN!"

00000000000000000000000

Sebulan kemudian...

" Sudah sebulan keadaan Jaejoong seperti itu...bantulah aku Yoochun-ah." Gumam Youngwoon pasrah. Inilah jalan terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini untuk kakaknya itu.

Namja berwajah cassanova bernama lengkap Park Yoochun itu hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Yoochun mulai melirik kearah dalam kamar Jaejoong. Hatinya sedikit bergemuruh melihat sosok cantik yang selalu tertawa dan tersenyum bersamanya itu kini tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

" Jaejoong-shii pasti sangat shok atas kematian Moonbin.." Desah Yoochun sambil menundukan kepalanya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoochun, sebulan berlalu sejak kematian Moonbin, Jaejoong divonis dokter mengalami depresi berat. Tak ada yang dilakukan oleh sosok cantik ini selain berbaring diatas ranjangnya. Kegiatannya tak jauh-jauh dari menonton TV atau sebagainya.

" Aku akan mencobanya Youngwoon-ah!" Ucap Yoochun sambil perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong. Terlihat olehnya Jaejoong tengah menonton TV dengan tubuh setengah berbaring diatas ranjang. Penasaran dengan acara apa yang sedang ditonton Jaejoong, Yoochun melirik kearah TV yang sedang ditonton Jaejoong.

" Sebuah pesta pernikahan sederhana telah digelar di Pulau Jeju. Sebuah pernikahan sederhana ini juga tertutup oleh media. Apakah kedua pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini memang sengaja menutupinya dari media, atau memang ada alasan lain?"

" Untuk menjawab itu semua, kini saya telah bersama dengan kedua pasangan yang tengah berbahagia itu pemirsa, Yaitu Jung Yunho dan Stephanie Hwang, atau mungkin saya harus menyebut dengan Stephanie Jung. Saya ucapkan selamat datang dan terima kasih untuk Yunho-shii dan Tiff-"

BRAK...PRANG...

Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena terkejut. Ditatapnya tak percaya sosok tanpa ekspresi Jaejoong beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya beralih ke arah TV kamar Jaejoong yang rusak.

Kerusakan itu jelas membuat sang host acara gosip yang sedang ditonton Jaejoong itu harus terpotong. Kenapa bisa rusak? TV itu rusak karena Jaejoong baru saja melempar remote TV-nya kearah layarnya. Sehingga sekarang layar TV itu hancur dan rusak.

" Anyeong haseyo Yoochun-shii.." Kembali Yoochun harus dibuat terkejut dengan suara Jaejoong yang mengalun di udara. Sedikit membuat Yoochun merinding karena nada suara Jaejoong terdengar dingin.

Yoochun belum menjawab sapaan kaku Jaejoong itu. Namja berwajah cassanova itu masih sibuk memperhatikan wajah dengan ekspresi datar milik Jaejoong. Namun Yoochun tahu pasti jika ditegaskan lebih jauh, ada sorot kebencian dan dendam dimata besar dan jernih itu.

" Yoochun-shii...?"

" Ah..N-ne.." Jawab Yoochun gugup. Alasan kenapa ia gugup saat ini adalah dikarenakan kini Jaejoong tengah menatapnya dengan tersenyum manis.

" Apa kabar Jaejoong-shii?" Tanya Yoochun setelah mampu mengontrol dirinya. Perlahan ia mulai duduk di kursi samping ranjang Jaejoong.

" Aku baik Yoochun-shii, sangat baik! Saking baiknya rasanya aku ingin mati saja..." Gumam Jaejoong lirih. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipi pucatnya. Yoochun tak sanggup melihat itu lebih lama, hingga akhirnya tangan namja tampan itu bergerak untuk mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir dipipi Jaejoong.

" Uljima Jaejoong-shii, ada aku disini yang akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik..." Ucap Yoochun menenangkan. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

" Jongmal khamsahamnida Yoochun-shii, kau telah baik padaku dan Moonbin. Andaikan Yunho dapat sebaik dirimu, tentu aku..ak..aku.." Jaejoong tak lagi dapat menahan emosinya untuk tidak menangis dan Yoochun hanya bisa memeluk sosok rapuh Jaejoong.

Ini pertama kalinya Yoochun bisa memeluk Jaejoong. Selama ini sekuat tenaga Yoochun menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk dan melindungi Jaejoong. Andai ia tahu dari dulu tentang busuknya seorang Jung Yunho mantan suami Jaejoong, tentu ia takkan membiarkan Jaejoong menderita

Tapi semua telah terlambat. Yoochun gagal melindungi orang yang telah merebut hatinya ini. Sejak awal Yoochun memang sudah menyadari kalau perasaannya pada Jaejoong bukan hanya sekedar perasaan seorang namja terhadap temannya. Melainkan perasaan seorang namja pada pasangannya.

Yoochun sadar akan hal itu sejak dirinya mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat Jaejoong mulai membicarakan suaminya. Ia merasa jengkel saat mendengar Jaejoong begitu memuja suaminya Jung Yunho. Dan puncaknya adalah saat ini kala ia tahu betapa kejam dan brengseknya seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu dibangga-banggakan oleh Jaejoong.

Ia marah setengah mati pada Yunho yang tanpa perasaannya membuang sosok sesempurna Jaejoong demi orang lain. Bahkan disaat kabut duka yang belum hilang akibat kematian Moonbin pun, namja brengsek itu lebih memilih menikah dengan orang lain. Yoochun benar-benar tak habis pikir.

" Tenanglah Jaejoong-shii, kita jalani ini bersama ya..." Ucap Yoochun menenangkan sambil mengusap lembut punggung Jaejoong. Perlahan ia longgarkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, disentuhnya bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar itu dengan lembut. Yoochun benar-benar memperlakukan Jaejoong seperti halnya boneka porselen yang indah namun rapuh dan mudah pecah.

Ditatapnya mata berair milik Jaejoong, dan diusapnya perlahan banjir air mata yang membasahi pipi Jaejoong. Perlahan namun pasti Yoochun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak menolak saat bibir penuhnya bersentuhan lembut dengan bibir Yoochun. Sensasi lembut dan dingin Yoochun rasakan saat bibirnya menekan lembut bibir Jaejoong.

Inilah apresiasi atas perasaan Yoochun pada Jaejoong. Perasaan yang sekuat tenaga ia tekan karena memang perasaan ini terlarang mengingat Jaejoong telah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi itu dulu bukan. Kini Jaejoong telah bebas dan sudah tak ada alasan lagi bagi Yoochun untuk menekan perasaannya lagi.

Sentuhan itu tak berlangsung lama, perlahan Yoochun melepaskan sentuhan manis tanpa paksaan itu dan ditatapnya wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum saat melihat pipi Jaejoong yang mulanya pucat seperti perut ikan itu kini telah merona merah seperti bunga sakura yang mekar dimusim semi.

Jaejoong masih berusaha menahan malunya. Malu? Ya ia malu, setelah sebulan ia berasa jantungnya tak berdetak kini ia merasa jantungnya berdetak bahkan berdebar kencang. Mata besarnya mulai berani menatap setiap detil wajah tampan Yoochun. Bayangan akan wajah Yoochun perlahan menyabotase bayangan wajah Yunho di otakknya.

" Jika ia bisa berbahagia dengan lain. Maka kau pun begitu Jaejoong-shii..." Bisik Yoochun lembut. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong masih sangat dekat, sehingga ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jaejoong yang mulai teratur.

" Menikahlah denganku, Jaejoong-shii..."

**Doushite Kimi wa suki ****Ni natte Shimattadarou chapter 4 End**

* * *

><p>Harusnya saya menambahkan nama Stephanie Hwang a.k.a Tiffany SNSD di deretan nama cast fic ini ya readers! *digiles becak*<p>

Semoga dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan readers tentang sosok selingkuhannya Yunho!

Alasan kenapa saya memilih Tiffany adalah karena saya bosen sama Ara! Lagian saya udah kontrak Ara di wings of the world. Jadi disini saya pake Tiff aja. Lagian sayang kan Tiff udah saya kontrak ratusan juta won di chapter awal dan ga kepake akhirnya *author stress, dibantai SONE*

Maaf readers yang menjawab selingkuhan Yun adalah Junsu, maaf kalian belum beruntung...*disate* Saya tak rela sungguh tak rela Junsu sama Yunho...jadi Tiffany aja ye...karena menurut saya Tiffany agak frontal bahkan jauh melebihi Ara kalau saya rasa *dibatai SONE again*

Jujur saya sedih waktu nulis adegan Moonbin mati. Dan semua itu gara-gara Yun! *dicekek Yun*

Dan saya selalu berdoa readers tak pernah bosan membaca dan mereview fic saya yang gaje sangat minta ampun ini...hehehehe semoga readers suka...dan supaya readers penasaran *ditimpuk* saya mau memberikan ekstra bocoran chapter depan!

Bocoran chapter-chapter depan : Ditangan Jaejoong kini ada dua pilihan antara menerima atau menolak lamaran Yoochun. Akhirnya ketahuan deh..siapa mantan istri Yoochun. Akankah Inhwan menerima sosok mommy yang meninggalkannya itu? Yunho melihat perubahan besar dalam diri Jaejoong! Tapi sayangnya ia telah memiliki Tiffany. Karir menyanyi Tiffany diterjang badai...! Akankah Jaejoong balas dendam? Jeng...jeng...jreng...jreng!

Semua hanya ada di chapter-chapter kedepan Doushite Kimi wa suki Ni natte Shimattandarou! RnR ya readers!

Jawaban review:

**Lee Kan-ah**

Salam kenal juga Kan-ah shii...saya belum tahu fic ini berapa chapter, soalnya saya takutnya malah salah perkiraan lagi..hehehe! Yoosu? tenang aja ntar saya keluarin kok! Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**sizunT hanabi**

Emang banget tuh Yunppa biasanya emang langsung nyosor Jaemma! Dasar yadong! *disate* Tenang aja nanti Yunjae bersatu kok! Saya juga ga rela Jaemma sama Chun! *ga konsisten* Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**donidonita**

Hehehehe maaf ya telat update...ini udah yang paling kilat updatenya hehehehe *bow* Junsu bentar lagi keluar kandang kok! Kalo Changmin kayaknya belum deh soalnya saya masih betah peluk-pelukin Changmin dirumah *dibantai cassie* Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**

Hueeee...saya kira kalian kembar! Tapi seneng banget yang seneng fic gajeh saya ini langsung dua orang! Huehehehe *stress* Tenang aja, permintaan kalian saya sudah buat! Tentang adegan romance Chunjae! Ada kissu-nya tuh dibagian akhir...dan kalian tahu saya harus semedi di kasur(?) cuma buat bikin adegan itu (-.-) Soalnya feelnya ga dapet2! Jadi maaf ya delta & dwina kalo gaje...Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Jung Ah Mi**

Iya gomawo sangat ah mi-shii sudah menunggu fic saya...tapi sekarang saya ga sekalian apdet yang Wings of the world..karena masih dalam proses..*alasan mode:on* Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Vely**

Kekekeke betul tuh Yunho sukurin! *disate* Menurut Vely-shii gimana nih Jae nerima lamaran chun ga? *hasut* Pokoknya tenang aja deh vely, bakal author bikin si yunho menderita di fic ini! *disate bolak-balik* Hehehe..bukan sama ara tapi sama tiff..kagak apa -apa ye..hehehe Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Arisa Adachi YunJaeShipper**

iya itu kontak Jae di hape Yun. Endingnya bukan Yunjae tapi YunTiff! *dibantai Yunjaeshipper* Tenang kok endingnya Yunjae,hehehe Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Jaejung love**

Terima kasih reviewnya ya...iya nanti akan saya bikin Yun suka ma Jae dan nyesel ninggalin Jae! *kesel sendiri* Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Rizma Huka-huka**

Ga kok Rizma-shii, mantannya Chun beda soalnya Yun kan pacarnya Tiffany! *agak merinding ngetiknya* Udah kejam belom adegan yang saya buat? Hehehe semoga suka ya, soalnya saya udah banjir air mata buat adegan Yunjae-nya...Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Yunielfkpop**

Iya tuh chun suka jaema...emang ga ada yang bisa tahan sama pesona Jae! *termasuk author* Moonbin-nya saya buat mati gapapa ya..*digiles* Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Rara**

Betul tuh ra! *sok akrab* Yun emang egois! Noh makan tuh sama Tiffany! * ditinju Yun* Pokoknya tenang aja, bakal author buat Yun nyesel ninggalin Jae!*semangat 45* Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Zhie Hikaru**

Udah diupdate nih Zhie, Semoga suka dengan adegan kejam yg saya buat! hehehe Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Choi Cheonsa**

Terima kasih Cheonsa-shii, hm kayaknya jae sama chun dulu deh..soalnya yun mau ma tiff dulu*digebukin* Ga kok tenang aja fic ini Yunjae!Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Karpet-ajaib**

Betul tuh emang Yunho juga bikin saya kesel...*disate lagi* Udah diapdet nih..mudah mudahan tambah nyesek ya(?) soalnya saya juga nyesek banget nulisnya. Hehehe Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**Boenita**

Udah saya update! Semoga suka ya! Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

**No name**

Terima kasih sudah review dan menunggu fic gaje saya ini..*author malu sendiri* Terima kasih reviewnya! Dukung terus ya!

Huah...akhirnya saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview! Khamsahamnida! RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary :** Dulu ada istriku yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang selalu melakukan semuanya untukku. Melayani kebutuhanku, melakukan pekerjaan rumah hingga rumah kami nampak begitu rapi, bersih dan nyaman. Dan kini semenjak aku tak bersamanya aku merasa semua ini terasa berat dan melelahkan.

**Disclaimer :** Fic ini punya saya...tapi cast-nya punya diri mereka sendiri

**Cast :**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Park Yoochun

Stephanie Hwang

Park Inhwan

Kwon Yuri

**Doushite Kimi wa Suki ni Natte Shimmattandarou?**

**Chapter 5**

**geudega aniosseum jokesso**  
><strong> sesangeso gajang sojunghan<strong>  
><strong> geude geude inikka<strong>  
><strong> geureso nol milchimyo<strong>  
><strong> tto ullimyo ppurichimyo<strong>  
><strong> nege hejul su inneun gon igotppun<strong>

** ne sarang nomaneul nomaneul**  
><strong> nomaneul noreul wihan binjari<strong>  
><strong> nunchi cheji mot-hage esso<strong>  
><strong> wemyonhamyo utgo inneunda<strong>  
><strong> niga apeumyon nan siro<strong>  
><strong> ibyoreun siro<strong>  
><strong> nal saranghamyon andweyo<strong>

** gidarijima sseudisseun**  
><strong> nunmul tto gyou chamanemyo<strong>  
><strong> nan dwidoraso gayo na iroke<strong>

** saranghe saranghe saranghe**  
><strong> saranghe hanappunin ne sarang<strong>  
><strong> gaseumeuron wechyodo nomu<strong>  
><strong> sojungheso bureujin mot-he<strong>  
><strong> nega apeun gon gwenchana saranghanikka<strong>  
><strong> nan michidorok ulmyon dwe<strong>

** niga apeumyon nan siro saranghanikka**  
><strong> nan yogikkaji hamyon dwe<strong>

**-The Empty Space For You (Park Yoochun)-  
><strong>

Kuhentikan sejenak tarian jari jemariku diatas tuts piano saat telingaku menangkap adanya suara tepuk tangan kecil dari sosok yang duduk tak jauh dariku dan grand piano hitam kesayanganku ini. Senyum cerah serta tulus tercetak jelas dibibir merah cherry alami miliknya, senyuman itu dengan jelas kukatakan mampu membuat hatiku tenang.

"Kau suka?" Tanyaku sembari mengelus lembut helaian-helain rambut hitamnya yang halus seperti bayi. Ia yang tampak sederhana dengan kaus rumah longgar berwarna putih itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Itu lagu buatanku..." Mata besarnya yang semula nampak biasa saja kini sedikit berbinar mendengar pengakuanku. Aku tersenyum dan semakin tak bisa menahan senyumanku saat kudengar rentetan pujian keluar dari mulutnya. Dipuji oleh orang yang telah menjadi kekasih hatiku yang baru ini tentu sangat menyenangkan bukan?

"Nanti ajarkan aku cara memainkannya ne?" Lembut suaranya terdengar sedikit memohon. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dan sedetik kemudian raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas diwajah sempurna miliknya. Milik Kim Jaejoong kekasih hatiku yang baru.

"Tak perlu nanti, sekarangpun boleh!" Ucapku kemudian mengartikan maksud gelengan kepalaku. Senyum kelegaan langsung terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

"Pernah bermain piano sebelumnya?" Jaejoong menggeleng polos pertanda bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi adalah tidak. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku ini bukan seorang guru musik, jadi mungkin aku akan mengajarinya dengan caraku yang menurutku tak terlalu repot.

Perlahan kutuntun tubuhnya untuk duduk disampingku. Ah ralat...aku bukan menuntunnya untuk diduduk disampingku, melainkan duduk diatas pahaku. Singkatnya aku memangku tubuh kurusnya.

"Eh.. Umm.." Gumaman tak jelas mulai dikeluarkan Jaejoong yang mulai salah tingkah dengan posisinya ini. Jelas sekali pahanya menekan pahaku. Tapi menurutku ini adalah posisi paling nyaman dan paling mudah untukku mengajarinya.

"Tuts grand piano sedikit lebih berat dibanding tuts piano biasa apalagi keyboard. Kau harus membiasakan jarimu." Jelasku santai dan rileks. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jaejoong yang nampak sedikit gemetaran. Mungkin saat ini jantungnya sedang berdetak kencang sekali, terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang merona. Gugup kah? Aku tak tahu, tapi jikapun ia tentu aku akan sangat senang.

"Rileks...Luruskan kedua tanganmu seperti ini.."

Jaejoong mengikuti apa yang kuintruksikan. Kedua tangan panjangnya mulai terulur kedepan, dan perlahan kuletakan pula kedua tanganku menumpuk tangannya. Hangat. Tangan dan jemari Jaejoong terasa begitu hangat.

Kuturunkan kedua tangannya itu kebawah. Tepatnya kehadapan puluhan tuts hitam putih piano yang berderet rapi. Dengan lembut kutuntun jari jemari Jaejoong untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano itu secara runtun.

"Do...Re..Mi...Fa...Sol...La...Si...Do..." Kulafalkan tujuh deret tangga nada dasar sesuai dengan alunan suara pianonya. Jaejoong nampak menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan beberapa kali melihat kearahku. Mau tak mau diriku yang semula tak gugup jadi ikut terbawa gugup.

"Itu nada dasarnya...sekarang kita mainkan bersama. Nyanyikan lagu ini bersama ne?" Kuambil selembar kertas dari tumpukannya di atas grand piano. Tumpukan kertas itu semuanya adalah lagu ciptaanku dan lagu milik orang lain yang ku aransemen ulang.

"For you it's separation, to me it's waiting..." Eja Jaejoong saat melihat tulisan latin bercetak merah tebal di kertas yang kuambil tadi. Lagu ini sendiri baru saja selesai sekitar sebulan yang lalu.

"Judul lagu yang bagus bukan?" Tanyaku sejenak. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya seperti sedang bingung. Namun tak lama ia menganggukan kepalanya dan balas tersenyum.

"Nyanyikan untukku ne?" Pinta Jaejoong.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai memainkan jari jemariku diatas grand piano. Jaejoong terus saja mengawasiku dengan mata besarnya. Sesekali membuatku sedikit gugup dibuatnya.

**ginagin haruga gane**  
><strong> nae maeum modu aneun geotcheoreom<strong>  
><strong> sigani ppalli jinagamyeon<strong>  
><strong> deo ichyeojilleunji<strong>

**neoui binjarireul ppaemyeon**  
><strong> modeun geon jejarie inneunde<strong>  
><strong> gaseumi gojang nanneunji<strong>  
><strong> neoreul bonaen geol silgam motae<strong>  
><strong> naui modeun sarangeun heotdoen yaegi<strong>

**na ireoke neoreul bonae**  
><strong> hajiman naegen gidarimui sijagin geol<strong>  
><strong> tteonagajima nae saranga<strong>  
><strong> du beon dasi neol bol su eobtjanha<strong>  
><strong> nae mamsoge namainneun geudae<strong>

Lembut suara piano perlahan mulai mengalun, kunyanyikan bagian awal dari lirik lagu itu. Banyak yang bilang kalau suaraku ini sebenarnya tak terlalu bagus, hanya saja enak didengar. Aku terus menyanyikannya hingga bagian reff awal pun terlewati.

Saat bagian reff kedua sampai, samar kudengar suara halus Jaejoong mengikuti. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai bisa mengikutiku. Namun suara Jaejoong terdengar pelan sekali seolah ia ragu untuk menyanyikannya. Kutatap lembut matanya berusaha menyingkirkan keraguan itu hingga akhirnya suara Jaejoong pun terdengar lebih keras bahkan mendominasi.

**neoui binjarireul ppaemyeon**  
><strong> modeun geon jejarie inneunde<strong>  
><strong> gaseumi gojang nanneunji<strong>  
><strong> neoreul bonaen geol silgam motae<strong>  
><strong> naui modeun sarangeun heotdoen yaegi<strong>

**na ireoke neoreul bonae**  
><strong> hajiman naegen gidarimui sijagin geol<strong>  
><strong> tteonagajima nae saranga<strong>  
><strong> du beon dasi neol bol su eobtjanha<strong>  
><strong> nae mamsoge namainneun geudae<strong>

**tteonagajima nae saranga**  
><strong> du beon dasi neol bol su eobtjanha<strong>  
><strong> eodiseodeun eonjerado<strong>  
><strong> himdeulgo jichil ttaen naegero dorawa jebal<strong>  
><strong> haengbokhaeya hae nae saranga<strong>  
><strong> geu nalkkaji yeongwonhal ttaekkaji<strong>

**geudaemaneun nareul itgo**  
><strong> akkimeobsi jiwo<strong>  
><strong> ijen<strong>

**-For you it's separation, to me it's waiting (Kim Jaejoong)-  
><strong>

Suara Jaejoong menjadi penutup tepat saat lagu itu berakhir. Aku langsung menjauhkan jariku dari piano dan menatap Jaejoong yang duduk dipangkuanku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong sadar akan tatapan anehku itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sekarang.

"Ah anii... Aku hanya tak menyangka kau memiliki suara yang bagus! Dan hey... Kenapa kau bisa mengikuti lagu ini dengan baik? Padahal lagu ini tak pernah kau dengar sebelumnya!" Heranku.

Jaejoong menundukan wajahnya dan tersenyum malu-malu menanggapinya. Sesekali ia menatapku dan langsung menundukan wajahnya lagi. Sangat manis dan cute. Entah kenapa tingkahnya ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang aku sendiri tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

"Molla.." Bisik Jaejoong pelan sekali. Perlahan ia memutar posisi tubuhnya sendiri hingga ia duduk menyamping dipangkuanku. Tingkahnya ini jelas membuatku refleks dan langsung melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Mencegah agar ia tak terjatuh.

"A-aku senang sekali kau mau menyanyikan lagu itu untukku. Dan entah kenapa lagu itu terasa begitu melekat dalam hatiku padahal ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar sekaligus menyanyikannya denganmu dan..." Sejenak Jaejoong memotong penjelasannya sendiri. Wajahnya yang semula menunduk perlahan terangkat dan ditatapnya wajah penasaranku, dan detik berikutnya ia seperti berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Wae? Dan apa?" Tanyaku masih penasaran karena Jaejoong tak kunjung melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sosok yang memiliki mata besar jernih itu malah tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Hm... Dan apa ya..? Sepertinya aku lupa.." Jawab Jaejoong polos. Telunjuknya bergerak-gerak di dagunya. Aigooo..

"Jaejoongie, ayo jawab." Tuntutku sambil merajuk dan menggoyang-goyang tubuh Jaejoong yang ada dalam pangkuanku. Jaejoong nampak menikmati tingkah kekanakanku ini dan tertawa kecil.

"Aku menyukainya..." Bisik Jaejoong sedikit teredam karena ia telah menenggelamkan wajahnya di sekitar lipatan antara bahu dan leherku. Aku tersentuh, aku tahu pasti bahwa senyum Jaejoong tulus begitu pula dengan kata-katanya.

Kubiarkan sosok yang lebih mungil tubuhnya dan lebih tua beberapa bulan usianya dibanding diriku itu memeluk tubuhku semakin erat. Dengan sadar kuhirup aroma khas yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Seolah aku ini sedang mencoba mengingat harum tubuh orang yang sepenuhnya telah menjadi milikku ini.

"Kau yakin? Kau menyukainya?" Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pelukannya selepas mendengar pertanyaanku yang jelas terdengar ditelinganya.

"Apa wajahku ini terlihat seperti orang yang berbohong?" Bukan menjawab ia malah kembali melempar pertanyaan padaku dan menempelkan keningnya di keningku. Berusaha meminimalisir jarak yang tercipta diantara kami. Aku tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Memang akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong sering sekali bertingkah aneh dan seduktif terhadapku.

"Mungkin.." Jawabku singkat sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hah... Sedihnya. Jangan-jangan selama ini kau tak mempercayaiku ya? Atau tak menyukaiku..?" Rajuk Jaejoong.

Sumpah demi apapun aku tak pernah tahan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang merajuk. Yang membuatku tak tahan adalah setiap melihat bibirnya yang mengerucut saat merajuk itu. Minta dicium sepertinya dan karena sudah kukatakan tadi aku tak tahan melihatnya, perlahan aku mulai memajukan wajahku mendekat kearahnya namun Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu menyelipkan telunjuknya di antara bibir kami tepat sebelum saling bersentuhan. Aku mendesah kecewa.

"Aku mempercayaimu Baby Jae... Dan aku menyukai semua yang ada dalam dirimu.." Jelasku menyakinkan. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tarik telunjuk yang semula menjadi batas penghalang antara kami. Kini ia ingin menjadi yang agresif. Dengan gerakan seduktif ia menarik kerah kemeja longgarku dan menekan lembut bibirku, memutus jarak diantara keduanya. Hey sejak kapan ia jadi agresif begini hm?

Tanganku semakin erat melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong balas mengalungkan tangannya dileherku. Tingkah kami seolah menandakan bahwa kami menikmati sentuhan itu dan tak ingin melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Aku tak tahu apakah Jaejoong juga merasakan hal itu tapi yang jelas aku merasakannya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kucintai lagi.

"Saranghae..." Bisiknya mesra di telingaku sesaat setelah kami melepaskan diri satu sama lain akibat kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Jaejoong tersenyum ditengah deru nafasnya yang belum teratur. Ciuman itu sanggup membuat wajah putihnya merona hebat. Ia memeluk tubuhku erat.

Haruskah aku mempercayainya Jae? Aku hanya ingin semua ini tak pernah berakhir. Aku hanya ingin pada akhirnya aku akan terus bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"Nado Saranghae.." Balasku sembari menatap sebuah figura kecil diatas grand piano kesayanganku. Di dalam figura itu ada pantulan diriku dan Jaejoong yang terbalut dalam nuansa serba putih didepan sebuah altar gereja dengan senyum bahagia. Foto pernikahan yang bagus bukan? Dua orang yang sama sama tersakiti karena cinta bersatu dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

End Of Yoochun pov

00000000000000000000000

Pantulan sinar matahari pagi nampak malu-malu memasuki celah-celah tipis gorden yang tergantung rapi di jendela. Bunyi cicit burung gereja, bunyi beberapa kendaraan diluar sana yang sedang berdesakan dijalan raya, jug bunyi-bunyian aneh diluar sana sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengusik kenyamanan tidurku.

Kutarik selimut warna hijau daun milikku itu hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhku hingga kepala. Berusaha menghindari pantulan sinar matahari yang menusuk mata dan suara-suara aneh diluar sana. Dan usahaku ini berhasil karena kini aku sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang lagi.

"JUNG YUNHO!" Kedamaian suasana tidurku yang baru saja...ah kutekankan sekali lagi 'baru saja' tercipta sekejap terganggu oleh teriakan menggelegar dan horror . Ingin rasanya kutendang si penganggu itu.

Belum cukup rasanya berteriak, sekarang si penganggu itu malah mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dengan agak brutal. Jelas membuatku jengkel dan terbangun dengan sebelah matanya terbuka sayu. Tak terkejut sama sekali saat mendapati sesosok yeoja cantik berambut pirang tengah berkacak pinggang dihadapanku. Jelas tak terkejut karena di apartemen ini hanya ada aku dan dia.

"Aku lelah chagy! Jangan ganggu aku arraso?" Bentakku cukup keras. Sontak sosok dihadapanku ini langsung menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Aku hari ini janji dengan pengarang lagu baruku! Mana janjimu yang ingin mengantarku menemuinya kemarin hm?" Tuntut Tiffany, penganggu tidurku yang telah sah menjadi istriku ini terlihat kecewa. Aku langsung bangun dari posisi nyamanku itu dan terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Ini masih jam 9 pagi chagy..." Keluhku melembut. Tubuhku sudah tak bisa dikompromi lagi sekarang. Mengingat semalam begitu banyak pekerjaan dirumah sakit.

"Aku akan berangkat jam 10. Masih ada waktu satu jam untukmu bersiap-siap ne?" Jelas Tiffany sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearahku. Kedipan mata yang biasanya selalu membuatku berdebar itu kini sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan efeknya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Ayolah Yunnie...aku sangat ingin mengenalkanmu pada pihak agensi dan pengarang laguku. Kita kan sudah menikah...kumohon..!" Pinta Tiffany memohon. Ia menatap wajah kusutku ini dengan puppy eyesnya yang sudah pasti tak pernah bisa kutolak itu. Kembali aku mengeluh.

"Please...Yunnie mau ya?" Kali ini ia memohon dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hah...arasso! Tunggu aku dibawah..." Jawabku akhirnya. Tiffany nampak sangat senang sekali dengan keputusanku itu. Sambil sedikit terlonjak senang ia langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Mengecup singkat keningku sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan kamar kami.

Selepas perginya Tiffany dari kamar, langsung saja kurebahkan kembali tubuhku. Jika dihadapkan dengan wajah memelas istriku yang seperti tadi mana mungkin aku menolak. Susah payah aku mendapatkannya dan membuatnya kecewa apalagi marah adalah hal terakhir yang ingin kulakukan semasa hidupku.

Sejak menikah dengan yeoja keturunan Amerika itu, aku memang tak pernah punya waktu istirahat. Istriku itu pasti mengajakku kemana-mana saat tahu kalau aku memiliki waktu senggang. Entah itu belanja atau sekedar jalan-jalan saja. Padahal saat waktu senggang adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagiku untuk melepas lelah karena bekerja dirumah sakit. Menjadi dokter umum kalian tahu bukanlah perkara mudah. Bagaimana tidak karena setiap hari ada saja pasien yang berderet minta kesembuhan.

"Hah...!" Helaan napas berat kembali kukeluarkan. Dengan langkah gontai kuraih handuk yang tersampir di kursi meja rias dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun tepat sebelum kakiku ini mencapai pintu kamar mandi, mataku langsung tertumbuk pada tumpukan pakaian kotor disudut kamar.

"Aish...haruskah aku juga yang mencuci ini semua?" Teriakku frustasi.

Perlukah kuberitahu bahwa Tiffany istriku yang cantik itu paling tak bisa diandalkan dalam urusan pekerjaan rumah. Termasuk mencuci, memasak, dan beres-beres rumah. Tiffany tak handal dalam hal-hal itu, tapi haruskah aku suaminya ini harus melakukan ini semua?

Bukannya harus, tapi memang. Aku memang harus melakukan ini semua. Jika acap kali aku tak ikut turun mungkin apartemenku ini sudah jadi sarang penyamun sekarang. Dan mencuci pakaian kotor yang menumpuk dengan kondisi badan yang hampir remuk karena kelelahan begini? Oh...God..!

Terus saja kutatap tumpukan pakaian kotor yang sudah minta dicuci itu sembari berfikir. Jika tak dicuci sekarang pasti besok tumpukan baju itu sudah dikerubungi lalat, pikirku. *sumpah Yunppa lebay aja* Lagipula disana ada kemeja motif garis kesayanganku yang ingin kupakai besok.

Kulirik perlahan sebuah jam dinding yang tergantung dikamarnya. Benar kata Tiffany tadi, masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum kami berangkat. Jadi kupikir masih sempat untuk mencuci pakaian ini terlebih dahulu. Tanpa membuang waktu langsung kuangkat keranjang pakaian kotor itu keluar.

Kenapa aku sebaik ini mau mencuci pakaian dengan kondisi tubuh kelelahan bukan karena mengharap pujian istriku nantinya. Tapi hanya karena aku tak terbiasa melihat kekacauan. Mataku ini sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah yang rapi dan bersih.

Tapi kini aku harus berkata bahwa bukan hanya kesehatan saja yang mahal. Tapi juga kebersihan. Hanya untuk melihat kamarku rapi dan bersih tanpa pakaian kotor saja aku harus rela mencuci begini. Dan jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku baru sekali ini melakukan ini.

Sudah berkali-kali aku melakukannya. Bahkan bukan hanya mencuci tapi juga menyapu, mengepel, dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Hah...

Baru kali pertama ini dalam kurun lima tahun, aku kembali berfikir sepertinya mulai besok aku harus mulai menyisihkan uang untuk anggaran pembantu rumah tangga sebelum akhirnya aku sendirilah yang jadi pembantu disini.

Memang benar adanya jika dibandingkan dengan hidupku dulu jelas berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. Hidupku sangat santai dan rileks dulu, meski kesibukan di rumah sakit tetap tak bisa kupungkiri, tapi tetap saja aku tak merasa selelah sekarang karena harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Dulu ada istriku yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang selalu melakukan semuanya untukku. Melayani kebutuhanku, melakukan pekerjaan rumah hingga rumah kami nampak begitu rapi, bersih dan nyaman. Dan kini semenjak aku tak bersamanya aku merasa semua ini terasa berat dan melelahkan. Lelah mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Apa ini yang ia rasakan selama bersamaku? Merasa lelah? Lelah menjadi istriku ah mungkin lebih pantas disebut babu setiaku mengingat aku tak pernah memperlakukannya sebagai istri. Dan kini haruskah sekarang aku seorang Jung Yunho merasa kehilangan sosok Jaejoong?

"Aish! Kenapa disaat seperti ini memikirkannya?" Gerutuku sambil mengacak rambutku. Gara-gara terlalu lelah aku jadi berfikiran yang aneh-aneh. Membandingkan Tiffany dengan Jaejoong. Tentu saja mereka berbeda. Perbedaan mereka jelas terlihat dimana hanya Tiffany yang dapat memberikanku kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan yang tak akan pernah kurasakan dan kudapatkan saat bersama Jaejoong. Dan itu pasti.

000000000000000000000000

Kumajukan bibirku sedikit kesal saat melihat sosok mungil putraku. Dihadapanku ini ia dengan lagaknya yang sok dewasa itu melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dan juga ikut memanyunkan bibirnya seperti yang sedang kulakukan saat ini.

"Sudahlah Chunnie... Jangan pelototi Inhwan seperti itu..." Suara bening Jaejoong mencoba mencairkan suasana. Ia tersenyum kearahku kemudian beralih tersenyum kearah putraku, Park Inhwan.

"Inhwan... Jangan jutek seperti pada Daddy. Katanya kemarin bilang sama Umma sayang sama Daddy selamanya.." Bujuk Jaejoong sembari menghampiri Inhwan yang duduk tepat diseberangku. Inhwan nampak masih ngambek meskipun Jaejoong berkali-kali membujuknya. Bahkan sekarang ia sama sekali tak mau menyentuh sarapan yang sudah dibuatkan Jaejoong.

"Inhwan marah sama Daddy!" Pekik bocah laki-laki berusia empat tahun lebih itu nampak kesal. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku dan menatap putraku sinis. Oke baiklah siapapun kalian yang berstatus sebagai seorang appa tak baik memang jika menatap sinis putra kalian. Jadi jangan dicontoh, terkecuali memang putra kalian menyebalkan seperti putraku ini.

"Daddy! Don't look at me like that!" Pekik Inhwan tak terima sepertinya. Tapi pekikan itu justru disambut tepuk tangan kecil dari Jaejoong. Eh kenapa pula istriku ini malah bertepuk tangan?

"Jae kenapa kau bertepuk tangan?" Tanyaku heran. Sosok cantik yang nampak semakin cantik dan cute dengan apron motif bunga dan renda-rendanya itu malah balas menatapku dengan matanya yang besar dan berbinar.

"Bukankah sangat membanggakan mendengar Inhwan begitu lancar berbahasa Inggris? Ah...umma saja tak lancar berbahasa Inggris! Inhwan hebat.." Puji Jaejoong sambil mengecup pipi Inhwan berkali-kali membuat putra semata wayangku itu semakin besar kepala sekarang. Lihat saja dari tatapan penuh kemenangan yang ditujukannya untukku. Sedangkan aku ingin rasanya berteriak memberitahu Jaejoong kalau jelas saja putraku itu lancar berbahasa Inggris, lebih dari setengah usianya dihabiskan di Amerika.

"Jae-ah...Inhwan jangan terlalu banyak dipuji, nanti dia jadi sombong!" Ketusku. Dan detik berikutnya aku langsung dihadiahi death glare oleh Jaejoong.

"Daddy menyebalkan Umma!" Adu Inhwan pada Jaejoong. " Tadi pagi sudah cup-cup Umma! Padahal Inhwan kan belum cup-cup Umma!" Gerutu Inhwan sebal dan dapat kulihat pula wajah Jaejoong jadi memerah seutuhnya sekarang.

Alasan kenapa aku jengkel dengan Inhwan itu adalah karena putraku itu sudah jelas-jelas menganggu kemesraanku dengan Jaejoong. Jarang-jarang mendapati Jaejoong yang agresif seperti tadi, dan tiba-tiba saja setan kecil itu bangun dari tidurnya lalu memergokiku dan Jaejoong sedang ber-cup-cup ria di depan piano. Mungkin lain kali aku harus mengunci kamarnya jika ingin bermesraan dengan Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Daddy cup-cup Umma? Umma kan punya Daddy!" Ucapku dengan nada mengklaim dan posesif tentu saja.

"Daddy! Jaejoong Umma punya Inhwan! Jadi jangan cup cup umma sembarangan!" Seru Inhwan sembari memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Namun tetap terlihat cute. Kulirik sekilas Jaejoong nampak geleng-geleng kepala. Mungkin sedikit heran dengan tingkah kekanakan kami.

"Sudah-sudah. Umma punya kalian berdua.." Suara Jaejoong terdengar menengahi. Ia terlihat tersenyum saat Inhwan dengan manjanya beranjak dari kursinya, menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat. Hah...dasar manja..

"Nah sekarang chagy makan ya...Umma ambilkan roti." Jaejoong perlahan mulai mengambil selembar roti panggang dan meletakannya di atas piring. Aku sendiri tetap setia memperhatikan kedekatan antara istri dan putraku itu sambil menyantap sarapanku.

"Inhwan suka bentuk mobil atau bintang?" Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kotak makan berwarna biru dan mengeluarkan dua cetakan kue besar berbentuk mobil dan bintang. Aku sendiri tak pernah tahu kalau aku memiliki cetakan kue besar seperti itu, mungkin Jaejoong membelinya saat belanja kebutuhan rumah tangga kemarin.

"Yang bintang saja! Yang mobil jelek soalnya kayak mobil Daddy!" Langsung saja kuberikan Inhwan tatapan horror andalanku. Seenak jidat bilang mobilku jelek. Padahal putraku ini yang dengan sendirinya memilihnya dulu.

"Hehehe...baiklah..kita cetak rotinya!" Kembali Jaejoong menengahi, ia memberikan cetakan bentuk bintang itu pada Inhwan dan membantu Inhwan mencetak rotinya. Voila...roti tawar kupas yang semua berbentuk bujur sangkar itu kini telah berubah bentuk menjadi bintang.

"Mau yang selai cokelat, kacang atau strawberry?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menyusun ketiga botol selai itu dihadapan Inhwan.

"Yang strawberry saja Umma!"

"Baiklah...ayo kita oles-oles!" Kini kedua orang yang sangat kusayangi itu tengah sibuk dengan sarapan mereka. Jaejoong dengan terampil mencetak roti-roti tawar itu dengan bentuk-bentuk yang lucu, sedangkan Inhwan malah asik memakan rotinya. Bahkan saking asiknya sampai mulutnya belepotan selai begitu...dasar..

Melihat keakraban mereka, aku merasakan banyak hal yang berkecambuk dalam hatiku. Disisi lain aku merasa sangat senang sekali melihat Inhwan akhirnya bisa merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu disisinya. Meskipun Inhwan punya diriku yang berperan ganda sebagai appa juga umma, tapi tetap saja aku ini takkan bisa menggantikan peran umma seutuhnya.

Jadi wajar bukan kalau aku sangat senang? Tapi dibalik rasa senang itu terselip pula kesedihan dalam hatiku. Kesedihan saat aku menyadari bahwa bukan 'dia' yang bersama Inhwan. Bukan sosok mantan istriku, bukan sosok ibu kandungnya yang bersama putraku melainkan orang lain. Haruskah Inhwan terus hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini? Hidup dalam ketidaktahuan tentang siapa sosok umma kandungnya?

'Siapa sebenarnya umma kandungku Daddy?' Pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan itulah yang sampai saat ini tak pernah keluar dari mulut Inhwan. Dan aku pun tak pernah menginginkan pertanyaan itu dari putraku.

Karena aku belum menemukan jawabannya. Ah tidak tidak..aku bukannya belum menemukan jawabannya, melainkan aku tak pernah siap untuk menjawabnya. Dan bolehkah sekarang aku Park Yoochun berandai-andai tentang kehidupan bahagiaku dengan mantan istriku dan Inhwan?

Tidak...Tidak Park Yoochun. 'Dia' sudah pergi. Pergi meninggalkanmu. Ya...dia sudah pergi dan hanya ada Jaejoong saat ini. Jaejoong-lah yang terbaik.

00000000000000000000000

"Anyeong Haseyo Tiffany-shii!"

"Yuri-ah! Berhentilah berbicara formal begitu!"

"Haha...aku hanya ingin bercanda saja! Dan hey, kemana saja kau ini? Cutimu terlalu lama tahu!"

"Aku juga butuh waktu yang lama untuk bulan madu tahu! Ya kan Yun?"

"Hm ne..."

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum secara resmi mengenalkan suamimu padaku lho..."

"Ah ya aku lupa! Yunnie kenalkan ini managerku Kwon Yuri! Yuri kenalkan ini suamiku Jung Yunho!"

"Kwon Yuri!"

"Jung Yunho."

Lama sekali yeoja yang mengaku manager istriku itu menjabat tanganku, saat kulihat wajah Tiffany yang mulai tak nyaman, buru-buru aku menyentak halus tangan Yuri agar terlepas. Yuri terlihat agak terkejut dengan tingkahku barusan. Namun detik berikutnya ia tertawa kecil. Mungkin sadar kalau aku tak ingin membuat istriku cemburu.

Kubiarkan Tiffany dan Yuri mengobrol. Awalnya aku cukup intens memperhatikan istriku yang sedang mengobrol itu, namun lama kelamaan kejenuhan mulai memerangkap diriku. Bagaimana tidak, sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku dan istriku berada disini. Dan entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Tiffany mengenalkanku dengan beberapa rekannya disini. Baik itu rekan sesama penyanyi, atau rekan-rekan lainnya yang aku sendiri tak hafal. Kuberitahu saja, istriku itu adalah seorang penyanyi merangkap model. Ia cukup terkenal. Dan sekarang kami tengah berada di gedung LD Entertaiment. Agensi tempat istriku ini bernaung.

Rasa bosanku semakin-lama semakin menjadi saat Tiffany bersama Yuri dengan sengaja sedikit menjauh dariku. Kulihat pula mereka seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang agak rahasia dan tak ingin aku mendengarnya. Kalian tahu bukan aku ini bukan tipikal orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang, sekalipun itu istriku sendiri. Jadi kubiarkan saja mereka begitu, lagipula apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Paling-paling hanya masalah perempuan saja.

Untuk sedikit mengusir kebosananku aku memilih untuk memandangi setiap detail gedung ini. Gedung ini memiliki banyak lorong-lorong. Dan aku sedang berada disalah satu lorongnya. Di lorong ini ada sekitar lima buah pintu yang berhadapan seperti hotel. Disetiap pintu itu terpasang nama seseorang atau nama grup. Mungkin ini adalah ruangan khusus para artis atau aktor yang bernaung di entertaiment ini, karena diujung sana aku dapat melihat pintu dengan label nama istriku.

Gedung ini sendiri di dominasi warna putih. Tanpa ornamen apapun. Bahkan lukisan atau foto yang menghias dinding saja tak ada. Hanya ada tong sampah saja. Hah...tak ada satupun yang menarik di gedung ini. Yang ada aku malah bisa mati kebosanan jika terus berlama-lama disini.

Pilihan terakhir adalah ponsel. Mungkin saja ada pesan atau telepon yang masuk dan dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa bosanku. Kuambil ponsel di saku celanaku. Sedikit mengutak-ngatiknya. Tak ada pesan, telepon atau yang lainnya. Menyesal rasanya aku tak bawa headphone, setidaknya dengan mendengarkan musik atau radio bisa lebih ampuh mengusir kebosananku.

Cklek...

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dihadapanku terbuka. Aku refleks langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pintu. Seorang namja bertubuh tegap berkulit putih dan berwajah cassanova keluar dari pintu itu. Ia nampak sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seorang namja pula. Ditangannya ada beberapa lembar kertas yang kuketahui sekilas kertas itu seperti kertas lagu.

"Lagunya akan lebih cocok jika diiringi dengan piano di-" Ucapan namja cassanova itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat iris matanya bertemu dengan iris mataku. Aku merasa ia seperti sedikit terkejut melihatku. Sedangkan aku sendiri merasa familiar dengan wajahnya.

"Micky-shii!" Suara Tiffany menyadarkanku dan namja cassanova itu. Kami secara bersamaan menoleh kearah Tiffany. Istriku itu langsung mengamit lenganku dihadapan namja cassanova itu.

"Aku akan memberitahu soal ini nanti.." Namja cassanova itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan namja yang keluar bersamanya tadi. Sedangkan namja itu memilih pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Anyeong haseyo Tiffany-shii... Kau sudah pulang rupanya?" Ucap namja cassanova itu sedikit canggung. Tiffany mengangguk dan tersenyum manis pada namja itu.

"Ya begitulah... Aku juga perlu bertemu dengan orang penting sepertimu bukan?" Canda Tiffany sembari menepuk pelan bahu namja itu. Perlahan kecanggungan namja cassanova itu mulai tak kurasakan lagi. Senyum lebar mulai tercetak di wajahnya yang kunilai cukup tampan itu.

" Oh ya...kenalkan ini suamiku, Jung Yunho! Yunho ini Micky orang yang selama ini menciptakan lagu untukku!" Namja bernama Micky itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Micky! Senang berkenalan denganmu Yunho-shii. Kau pasti merasa familiar dengan diriku..." Tebak Micky benar adanya. Sedikit terkejut dengan tebakannya yang benar itu, mungkinkah hanya kebetulan? Dan sekarang entah kenapa aku yang merasa canggung padanya.

"Mungkin kau pernah melihatku diantara pemain musik pengiring istrimu bernyanyi!" Ah mungkin benar. Aku pernah melihatnya di televisi mungkin. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Micky ini adalah seorang pianist andalan di LD! Hanya saja ia sedikit pemalu dalam mengekspos diri!" Tiffany angkat bicara. Aku menganggukan kepalaku mengerti. Sedangkan Micky masih terus mempertahankan senyumnya. Senyum sumringah tepatnya. Namun aku sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan senyumnya itu. Seolah senyumnya palsu?

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalah rencana comebackmu di ruang musik saja!" Ajak Micky. Istriku mengangguk. Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa ini hanya memilih mengikuti saja.

Aku dan Tiffany dibawa oleh namja bernama Micky itu kesebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Lantai ruangan ini terbuat dari kayu dan di salah satu sisi ruangan ini terdapat cermin yang sangat besar dan luas juga beberapa alat-alat musik seperti gitar, keyboard, drum dan yang lainnya tertata rapi diruangan ini. Tembok diruangan ini dilapisi beludru halus berwarna cream lembut motif bunga mawar kecil berwarna merah marun. Ruangan ini setidaknya lebih berwarna dibanding ruangan yang lain.

Di salah satu pojok ruangan berlabel ruang musik ini terdapat sebuah pintu lagi. Dan didalam pintu itu terdapat sebuah ruangan lagi yang luasnya sekitar setengah dari luas ruang musik. Di ruangan ini terdapat sebuah televisi layar datar dan satu set sofa. Kuambil posisi duduk tepat disamping Tiffany. Sedangkan Micky duduk dihadapan kami.

Micky dan Tiffany mulai membicarakan masalah comeback istriku itu. Dan pembicaraan mereka didominasi oleh single terbaru Tiffany yang hasil ciptaan Micky tentunya. Mereka juga membicarakan soal konsep single itu. Sepertinya jenis single yang akan diberikan itu adalah jenis ballad.

Lama mereka membicarakan masalah ini. Sekali lagi kejenuhan memerangkapku lagi, selain itu aku juga merasa diacuhkan. Aku tak suka itu. Dari dulu aku tak pernah suka ada orang yang mengacuhkanku. Dan yang membuatku semakin tak suka adalah melihat keakraban mereka. Sesekali aku melihat tatapan kagum dari Tiffany juga tatapan lembut yang Micky tujukan untuk istriku itu.

Micky masih menjadi satu-satunya objek menarik dalam pandanganku kali ini. Kupandangi namja itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dan menurutku namja itu tak sadar kuperhatikan. Karena ia terlalu serius menanggapi istriku.

Yang menyita perhatianku adalah gaya berpakaian namja ini. Ia mengenakan sebuah kaus berkerah bermotif garis-garis penjara dan diluarnya ia menggunakan sebuah jaket berwarna hijau. Terlihat santai, fresh, dan fashionable. Dilehernya terpasang sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin huruf 'YJ' yang saling menempel. Kalung yang bagus dan sama sekali tak terkesan norak.

'YJ'. Mungkin saja itu inisial nama aslinya. Aku yakin Micky bukanlah nama aslinya. Atau mungkin inisial dari namanya dan nama seseorang. Istri atau kekasihnya mungkin? Jika kalung itu aku yang kenakan, mungkin akan menjadi inisial namaku, Yunho dan... Jaejoong.

Aish... Apa yang kupikirkan barusan?

Kusandarkan tubuh tegapku di sofa. Kuputuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan Micky, karena yang ada malah pikiran aneh-aneh yang melintas di otakku ini. Aku memilih mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Ruangan yang lagi-lagi didominasi warna putih. Hanya sedikit berbeda dengan hadirnya sebuah figura besar. Didalam figura itu banyak sekali foto orang-orang yang beberapa darinya kukenal sebagai artis dan penyanyi. Dan salah satunya ada foto istriku disana.

Dibelakang tempatku duduk ada sebuah jendela besar. Hey...aku tak menyadari adanya jendela ini. Langit biru cerah Seoul tergambar jelas disini. Tapi tetap saja keberadaan jendela ini tak mengusir rasa bosanku sedikitpun.

"Ah...sepertinya suamimu nampak bosan Tiffany-shii.." Suara Micky jelas sangat mengejutkanku. Kembali kufokuskan pandanganku ke arah namja cassanova itu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku sedang bosan? Kemampuan macam apa yang dimiliki namja ini sampai-sampai dapat membaca perasaanku sendiri?

"Terlihat jelas diwajahmu Yunho-shii.." Jawabnya. Mataku sedikit melebar . Astaga, apa semua perasaanku terlihat begitu jelas di wajahku ini? Aish aku mulai merasa tak nyaman berdekatan dengan namja ini.

Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Tiffany. Istriku itu menatapku bingung. Kutepuk bahunya lembut juga kuelus kepalanya. Memberikannya sinyal bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

"Sepertinya kau salah.. Aku hanya sedang berusaha untuk mengerti dan memahami pekerjaan istriku.." Jawabku runtun sembari tersenyum tipis. Perlahan tanganku terulur untuk merangkul bahu Tiffany. Ini sering kulakukan di hadapan orang lain. Bahkan saat bersama Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak kucintai saja aku sering melakukan ini didepan umum.

Bisa dibilang aku ini tipe orang yang suka mengumbar kemesraan. Senang rasanya melihat ekspresi iri dari setiap orang yang melihatku seperti ini.

"Wah...suamimu benar-benar pengertian ya Tiffany-shii! Pasti ia sangat mencintaimu!" Senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibirku. Kutatap wajah Micky intens. Senyum ramahnya perlahan memudar tergantikan dengan seringai. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku, ada apa dengannya?

"Micky ini dulu pernah tinggal di Amerika sama sepertiku!" Suara Tiffany terdengar. Aku langsung memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut dan tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Padahal aku sama sekali tak tertarik.

"Benar, hampir setengah dari usiaku ini kuhabiskan di Amerika..." Oh begitu. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa namja yang baru kukenal beberapa waktu yang lalu ini adalah rivalku.

"Micky ini mempelajari dunia musik sewaktu di Amerika Yun! Sehingga tak heran bukan ia begitu pandai memainkan piano dan menciptakan lagu! Baru setahun menjadi pencipta lagu di Korea, lagu-lagunya sudah sangat terkenal! Terkadang aku ingin menjadi orang sehebat dirimu Micky-ah!" Hey...apa-apaan istriku ini? Memuji namja lain dihadapanku terlebih namja yang tak kusukai. Membuatku jengkel saja. Kulirik kembali wajah Micky. Aish...seringai semakin memenuhi wajahnya.

"Jangan memuji namja lain dihadapan suamimu sendiri Tiffany-shii! Bisa cemburu suamimu nanti...Hahaha!" Sial dia menyindirku. Dan bisa membaca pikiranku lagi.

"Ah benarkah begitu Yun?"

"Aniiyo! Gwenchana! Istriku memang benar, kau sangat hebat!" Pujiku. Hah..kenapa aku jadi memujinya? Ini hanya taktik seorang namja agar tidak kelihatan menyedihkan dihadapan gadisnya bukan? Oke aku memang terlalu berlebihan menghadapi namja bernama Micky ini.

"Ah...benar-benar menyenangkan! Melihat kekompakan pasangan suami istri ini dalam memujiku! Aku sangat senang dan iri pada kalian!" Senyum sumringah ia berikan pada istriku sedangkan senyum penuh kemenangan ia berikan padaku.

"Heheheh...kau terlalu berlebihan Micky-ah!" Puji Tiffany dengan wajah merona.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan kau dan istrimu? Tentu juga kompak seperti kami bukan?" Celetukku asal. Bukan jawaban yang kudapatkan melainkan rasa sakit dikakiku. Kutatap horror istriku. Kenapa dia menginjak kakiku?

"Mianhae...Micky-ah. Yunho tak tahu soal perceraianmu.." Oh...jadi namja ini seorang duda. Ternyata hanya seorang namja kesepian.

"Ne...gwenchana Tiffany-shii!" Hahaha...ekspresinya wajahnya mendadak berubah, keangkuhan sedikit demi sedikit hilang dari wajahnya. Kenapa pula aku jadi sesenang ini? Mollayo..

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan membawa istriku kesini. Memperkenalkannya pada kalian!"

"Ah? Maksudmu kau sudah menikah lagi?"

"Ne Tiffany-shii! Aku ini juga pengantin baru sama seperti kalian...!" Jawabnya sambil tertawa. Kelihatannya dia bahagia sekali sudah menikah.

"Lain kali jika ada kesempatan, perkenalkan istrimu itu pada kami Micky-shii, seperti istriku yang memperkenalkan diriku padamu.." Ucapku. Percaya atau tidak aku yang biasanya tak peduli dengan apapun ini sedikit penasaran dengan istrinya.

Seringai tipis terbentuk dibibirnya itu. Ia menatapku lewat ekor matanya, lalu beralih menatap Tiffany dengan senyum sumringahnya itu.

"Aku akan mengenalkan istriku pada kalian, tak perlu khawatir Jung Yunho-shii..."

000000000000000000000000

Namja tampan bernama lahir Park Yoochun itu menghela napas sejenak sesaat sebelum tubuhnya keluar dari mobil sedan biru metalik miliknya yang kini telah terparkir manis di digarasi rumah minimalisnya. Saat memastikan bahwa pintu pagar sudah terkunci, Yoochun langsung melesat masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sejak menikah dengan Jaejoong, saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan menurutnya. Karena sepulang bekerja ia pasti akan disambut oleh sosok yang telah dinikahinya sekitar sebulan yang lalu itu.

Sedikit heran saat Jaejoong tak menyambutnya tadi, bahkan tak kunjung membukakan pintu pagar meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia menekan klakson mobil. Tapi ia tak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan masalah itu.

Waktu. Ya waktu. Sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Wajar jika Jaejoong sudah tidur. Dan bagi Yoochun itu sama sekali tak menjadi masalah. Lagipula dari dulu ia sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri termasuk membuka dan menutup pintu pagar rumahnya sendiri.

Keadaan pintu kayu rumah yang terkunci semakin menyakinkan Yoochun bahwa Jaejoong sudah tidur. Ditambah dengan keadaan rumah yang sebagian sudah gelap.

Yoochun tersenyum saat melihat kamar lantai dua sudah padam lampunya. Itu adalah kamar putra semata wayangnya yang pasti sedang berpetualang di alam mimpinya. Dan ia sama sekali tak mau menganggu putranya itu. Perlahan senyum namja tampan itu memudar saat kaki jenjangnya tepat berada diruang keluarga rumahnya yang luas. Disana diruang keluarga yang didalamnya terdapat sofa, televisi dan sebuah grand piano itu duduk seseorang yang sedari tadi dianggapnya sudah tidur. Ia duduk tepat didepan grand piano.

"Baby.." Panggil Yoochun lembut setelah menyadari bahwa sosok ini memang benar sosok Jaejoong istrinya.

Jaejoong menoleh. Ia tunjukan wajahnya yang cantik itu. Besar harapan Yoochun, Jaejoong akan menyambutnya, namun sepertinya salah, Jaejoong sama sekali tak berekspresi. Bibir cherry kissablenya terkatup rapat. Mata besar jernihnya menatap kosong kearah Yoochun yang juga tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kening Yoochun berkerut heran. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Keheranan yang dirasakan Yoochun mau tak mau membuat namja cassanova itu memperhatikan intens keadaan istrinya. Jaejoong yang dilihatnya sekarang mengenakan sebuah piyama longgar berwarna hijau. Sebelah tangannya, tepatnya tangan kirinya berada diatas pahanya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kertas putih.

Yoochun tak dapat melihat dengan jelas kertas apa yang berada pada genggaman istrinya itu. Namun sedetik kemudian tepatnya sesaat setelah ia melihat sebuah amplop terbuka berwarna merah marun diatas piano barulah ia sadar bahwa itu bukanlah kertas yang seharusnya Jaejoong baca.

Sesegera mungkin namja bermarga Park itu menghampiri istrinya dan merebut paksa kertas dalam genggamannya itu.

Dilihatnya sekilas dipojok kanan atas kertas itu terdapat sebuah lambang perusahaan. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan menghasilkan karya. LD entertaiment.

Wajah Yoochun memucat saat satu-satunya rahasia yang seharusnya tak pernah Jaejoong ketahui darinya kini terbongkar sudah. Rahasia tentang pekerjaannya.

Tatapan mata Jaejoong masih kosong seperti semula tadi. Mata besarnya pun masih terus mengawasi gerakan kikuk Yoochun yang mulai menyembunyikan kertas beserta amplop berwarna merah marun itu. Didalam amplop itu penuh berisi seluruh lagu-lagu hasil ciptaannya dan beberapa surat perjanjian kontrak kerja.

"Kenapa ini bisa berada ditanganmu?" Tanya Yoochun dengan suara rendahnya yang khas.

"..." Jaejoong tetap tak menjawab. Ia masih terus memandangi Yoochun dengan matanya yang kosong.

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU JAE!" Bentak Yoochun sangat keras. Kalian percaya tentang emosi yang muncul saat kalian terdesak? Mungkin inilah yang sekarang dialami oleh Yoochun. Ia begini semata-mata untuk menutupi kepanikan hatinya.

Dan jujur ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Jaejoong mendengar bentakan dari Yoochun, namun bentakan itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Jaejoong. Wajahnya masih tetap tak berekspresi. Mungkin ia sudah terbiasa dibentak, dicaci dan dimaki.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Ah...kau sudah mulai berani mencampuri privasiku ya?" Bentak Yoochun lagi. Ternyata bukan hanya emosi saja yang muncul saat seorang Park Yoochun sedang terdesak. Melainkan kebodohan

Pekerjaan tentunya bukan privasi bagi seorang suami istri bukan? Seorang istri berhak mengetahui apa pekerjaan suaminya. Dan itu sama sekali bukan privasi. Secara langsung Yoochun tak henti-hentinya mengumpati kebodohannya dalam hati.

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN-"

"Kau bekerja untuknya?" Satu pertanyaan yang sangat pelan bahkan nyaris seperti bisikan itu mampu membungkam habis Yoochun. Namja itu kehilangan kata-katanya lagi. Kepalanya serasa dijatuhi batu besar.

Dilihatnya kembali kertas itu. Diantara banyak kertas didalam amplop itu, kenapa pula Jaejoong harus melihat kertas perjanjian ini. Kertas perjanjian kerja sama antara dirinya dan seorang penyanyi solo wanita bernama Stephanie Hwang. Atau mungkin masyarakat Korea Selatan lebih akrab menyebutnya dengan nama panggung Tiffany Hwang.

Ya...selama ini dirinyalah. Selama ini Yoochun-lah yang menciptakan lagu untuk penyanyi solo itu. Yoochun bekerja sebagai pencipta lagu di Entertaiment tempat Tiffany bernaung. Tak banyak orang tahu tentang pekerjaan Yoochun ini karena memang ia tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun dan ia selalu menutupi identitasnya dengan nama Micky. Nama panggilannya sewaktu di Amerika dulu.

Pekerjaan yang memang tak pernah ingin ia umbar ke orang lain itu sekarang telah menjadi sebuah rahasia besar semenjak ia menikah dengan Jaejoong.

Bagaimanapun Tiffany adalah penghancur hidup Jaejoong. Karena kehadiran Tiffany, pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang memang semula sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan bahkan hancur.

Karenanya pula Jaejoong terpuruk. Dan Yoochun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan membuat Jaejoong yang sudah mulai bangkit dari kesedihannya kembali hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi kini janji itu sudah melebur akibat kecerobohannya sendiri.

"A...Aku bisa jelaskan ini semua Jae-"

"Jika aku tak menemukan ini, apakah itu berarti kau akan terus menutupinya dariku?" Tanya Jaejoong. Yoochun semakin terdesak sekarang.

"Kenapa harus dengannya Yoochun-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas pelan. Yoochun yang tak kunjung memberinya penjelasan membuat dadanya sesak.

Ia merasa dibohongi. Selama ini ia selalu mempercayai Yoochun. Termasuk pekerjaannya. Yang ia tahu selama ini Yoochun bekerja disebuah perusahaan event organizer. Tapi ternyata bukan itulah pekerjaan Yoochun. Ia memang sudah curiga setiap kali melihat tingkah Yoochun yang selalu canggung dan kikuk saat ia mulai bertanya soal pekerjaan.

Beruntung hari ini saat sedang membersihkan lemari kamarnya, Jaejoong tak sengaja menemukan amplop itu terselip didalam tas koper Yoochun. Dan pantaskah ia menganggap semua ini keberuntungan. Sebuah keberuntungan telah mengetahui pekerjaan suaminya sendiri?

Jaejoong tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal pekerjaan Yoochun. Menjadi seorang pencipta lagu adalah pekerjaan yang keren menurutnya. Tapi yang membuatnya sulit menerima ini semua adalah kenapa Yoochun harus bekerja untuk Tiffany? Orang yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya juga tewasnya Moonbin, putranya. Tiffany adalah satu-satunya sosok di muka bumi ini yang selalu Jaejoong tunggu kehancurannya.

Ditambah lagi ia tak mengetahui semua bukan dari suaminya sendiri. Bukan dari Yoochun langsung. Entah kenapa dendam yang semula berusaha ia pendam bahkan ia lupakan kini muncul kembali.

"Mianhae Jae..." Bisik Yoochun lirih. Perasaan bersalah semakin menjadi di hatinya saat melihat mata jernih istrinya yang semula kosong itu kini perlahan mulai berkaca-kaca. Dipeluknya tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

Hati Yoochun terasa teriris sekarang saat merasakan bahu Jaejoong bergetar dalam pelukannya. Hatinya sakit melihat Jaejoong kembali menangis karenanya. Dan semakin sakit rasanya saat menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sama sekali tak membalas pelukannya.

"Bawa aku..."

"J-jae..?"

"Bawa aku ke dunia yang telah membesarkan nama Stephanie Hwang. Bawa aku ke dunia entertaiment..."

**Doushite Kimi wa Suki ni Natte Shimmattandarou?**

**Chapter 5 End**

Huweeeeeeee! Agak sedikit galau saya pas nulis dialog terakhir yang jae minta dijadiin artis! Wkwkwkwkwkwkwkw

Agak menggelikan ya readers chap ini? Saya sengaja membuat pov Yunho sama Yoochun supaya readers mengerti perasaan mereka! *halah* Dan dua-duanya galau…kayak saya *ditimpuk*

Fic ini hanya tiga hari saya buat dan itu buru-buru banget…soalnya mumpung ada waktu senggang..jadi jongmal mianhae kalo typo-nya bertebaran dimana-mana ya readers

Untuk Wings Of The World belum tahu pastinya kapan update tapi tunggu terus ya readers…

Gomawo…

Bocoran chapter-chapter Selanjutnya : Dendam yang semula terpendam kini muncul lagi! Jae jadi penyanyi~ *tabur bunga* Kira-kira balas dendam Jae ke Yun atau tiff? Untuk yang pertama kalinya Yoochun bertemu lagi dengan mantan istrinya! Sulit bagi Inhwan menerima kehadiran umma aslinya~ Tiffany hamil? Semuanya hanya ada di Doushite Kimi wa suki ni natte Shimattandarou!

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview **: Lee Kan-ah, Karpet Ajaib, Jaejung love, Zhie Hikaru, Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi, Arisa Adachi, Vely, Sapphire pearls, Kyra, Boenita, Donidonita, rara, Kyuchul, fujoshiers, Rizma Huka-huka, Deasy, Yunielfkpop, Shiori, Kazama Yume, Gyuri Lee, wulan yeppo, Yoon Eunsoo, putryboO**

RnR ya readers…dukung saya terus supaya tetap terus berkarya di fandom ini…

Gomawo~


End file.
